A filha do Diretor
by Tatiane Evans
Summary: O que fazer quando você descobre que seu pai está vivo, vai ser enviado para o exterior, mudar de escola, sair de perto dos pais, e ainda ir estudar em uma escola cujo o diretor é seu pai?
1. Resumo e trailer

**Título:** _A filha do diretor_

**Fic de** _Raharmstrong e Taty Evans_

**Tema: **_comédia, aventura, romance_

**Censura: **_livre_

**Shippers principais:**

_Dillyan Andrade/ Gregory Malfoy_

_Penélope Foster/ Jack Potter_

_Dennis Cavalcante/ Mellany Weasley_

* * *

**Resumo**

O que fazer quando você descobre que seu pai está vivo, vai ser enviado para o exterior, mudar de escola, sair de perto dos pais, e ainda ir estudar em uma escola cujo o diretor é seu pai? E mais, receber a estranha notícia de que você, na verdade, não passa de um bruxo (a)! é exatamente isso que acontece com Dillyan, ou Dill, como prefere ser chamada, e com seus "colegas" Dennis e Penélope. Eles são tirados totalmente da sua rotina por uma estranha professora e são mandados de uma hora para outra para a Escola de Magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts. Agora, esses três que nunca foram um com a cara do outro vão ter que se unir para enfrentar a maior aventura de suas vidas, e ainda por cima, longe de casa.

E, afinal de contas, POR QUÊ raios eles só foram convocados a estudar em Hogwarts somente no seu 6° ano? Esses e outros mistérios serão desvendados por esses 3 heróis nada convencionais, que ainda terão ajuda dos filhos dos atuais heróis da Bruxidade.

* * *

**Apresentação dos personagens**

_**Dillyan Andrade**_

Essa paulista de 16 anos não acha que existe coisa melhor na vida do que estar com sua banda e tocar para um público que vibra ao seu som,ou talvez teria?? Bem, pensando melhor, ela queria muito conhecer o pai, mas com o seu gênio forte seria difícil dizer oque ela faria ao reencontrá-lo: se o abraçaria ou se o desprezaria. Isso porque tudo o que ela sabe dele é que é um londrino que veio passar as férias e que acabou tendo um caso com sua mãe. Quando souberam da existência dela, o pai disse que assumiria e acompanhou sua criação até os 3 anos. Mas ele foi chamado para um serviço urgente e não teve como recusar e até hoje ela e sua mãe não sabem nada sobre ele... Quer dizer, ela achava que ela e sua mãe não sabiam. Começam a acontecer coisas estranhas com ela. Ruiva, de 1.65,com um corpo de dar inveja as garotas mais populares da escola, ela nunca imaginou que seu estranho dom de saber a verdade das pessoas apenas com um olhar poderia significar que ela possuía uma ascendência bruxa. Agora é obrigada a ir a Hogwarts para tentar descobrir o que seu pai quer e o que irá fazer daqui para a frente com esse poder.

_**Penélope Foster**_

Essa garota de longos cabelos loiros e que usa óculos não é nada normal. Primeiro porqu não é do Brasil: seus pais, cansados da Grande Guerra que ocorreu contra Voldemort saem de Londres e se refugiam no Brasil. Segundo porque ela é uma aluna exemplar: nunca dá trabalho aos professores e sempre tira notas boas. E terceiro por que seu olhar... esconde qualquer coisa. É muito bonita, mas com medo de se mostrar se esconde atrás de seus óculos. Ao mesmo tempo muito misteriosa, ela sabe muito bem guardar o seu maior segredo: é uma bruxa! Aliás, um aborto. Era isso que ela pensava ser até que... Ela descobre que consegue ver o futuro! Isso mesmo. E agora descoberto que não é mais um aborto, é convocada para Hogwarts. Mas ela pressente que nada na estadia da amada escola, de que ela tanto ouviu falar, vai ser normal. Com a ajuda de Dill e Dennis,ela vai tentar desvendar os mistérios que rondam a sua chamada à escola.

_**Dennis Cavalcanti**_

Esse garoto de classe alta nunca leva nada a sério,principalmente os estudos. Seu pai é tão bom médico que possui uma rede de hospitais e farmácias na grande São Paulo. Com toda essa riqueza era de se esperar que ele virasse um garoto mimado, chato e playboy totalmente dependente dos pais. Bem, isso em parte até ocorre, mas... Não é bem assim. Ele sabe muito bem esconder o que realmente sente de todos, niguém além dele mesmo sabe o que é ser Dennis Cavalcanti. Esse loiro altamente sexy do 2° ano B sabe muito bem o que é ter todas em suas mãos, mas nunca teve alguma que o segurasse, até que em Hogwarts ele conhece uma garota bem especial.

_**Jack Potter**_

Filho de Harry e Ginna Potter, esse garoto de lindos olhos verdes e melancólicos com cabelos pretos e mais comportados do que os de seu pai, é um dos garotos bruxos mais conhecidos da bruxidade por causa dos mesmos. Por causa de todo esse assédio dos bruxos, ele acabpu se tornando um pouco metido, mas não ultrapassando o limite. Hoje no 6° ano, ele é um dos garotos mais inteligentes e populares de Hogwarts, além de ser monitor- chefe e apanhador da Grifinória. Vai ajudar e muito Dill e seus amigos

_**Gregory Malfoy**_

O próprio nome já diz: esse garoto de 16 anos é filho legítimo de Draco e Pansy. Depois da guerra, Draco foi julgado e considerado inocente. Assim, casou- se com Pansy e logo tiveram Greg. O garoto ainda tem uma irmã mais nova que ainda não entrou em Hogwarts. Possui cabelos negros e olhos azuis, não tem medo de dar sua opinião e segue a risca o estilo sonserino, e , quem diria!, é amigo fiel de Jack Potter. Na opinião dos dois, a richa entre os pais nada tem a ver com ambos, apesar de seus pais não concordarem tanto. Muito galinha, ele ainda hoje não namorou sério, oque preocupa sua mãe, que pensa em arranjar uma namorada para o querido filhinho.

_**Mellany Weasley**_

Filha de Hermione e Rony Weasley. É, quem diria! Mionne se casou com Ronny, e juntos tiveram até agora 3 filhos, e a mais velha é Melany. Essa ruivinha é uma cópia feminina de Ginna, parece demais com a tia e a mãe, e nada com o pai. Mas, ao contrário da mãe que só pensava em estudar, ela prefere se divertir: a verdade é que conviveu tanto com Jack que acabou pegando um pouco do seu jeito. E, pior, acabou se apaixonando pelo garoto. Ela é uma linda garota, é claro, mas vai acabar conquistando o coração de outro galinha com esse seu jeito decidido e aplicado.

* * *

**Trailler**

****

**_Quando se pensa que toda a sua vida está traaçada..._**

**_O mais improvável acontece..._**

****

-Vocês foram escolhidos por nós para uma viagem!! Para Lodres com tudo pago!! - ela exclama.

- Mas como?? - pergunta Dill

- Através de uma promoção,oras!-a moça exclama como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Olha,tia... - Dill fala - eu não me lembro de ter me inscrito em nenhuma promoção desse tipo...

- Nem eu!! Se eu quisesse mesmo ir para Londres iria com tudo pago pelo meu pai, obrigado... - Denis fala com pouco descaso

- Mas foi uma promoção automáquina,entendem? - a moça fala

- Ei, senhorita Tonks, acho que você quer dizer "automática"!

- Exato!! - ela ri satisfeita, como se tivesse convencidos os três

**_Você tem agora uma difícil decisão:enfrentar o se u passado, ou ficar onde está..._**

****

- Você tem que ir... - fala Penny

- POR QUÊ? - Dill perde a paciência com a mais nova amiga - POR QUÊ eu devo ir? Me dê só um único motivo para ir para aquele hospício??

- Porque assim você vai poder se vingar do seu pai - ela fala totalmente calma - E verá se o perdoará depois de tudo, ou não...

**_Amizade..._**

****

- Ei,Cdf... agora se ferrou!! Eu sou sua amiga, ta? PENNY! - e sai dando um grito bem alto

**_Amor... ou quase, né?_**

****

- Eu te adoro! - ele exclama

- Mas isso não é o bastante!

- O que você quer que eu faça??

- Me deixe em paz,oras!! - e bate a porta na cara do garoto

**_Muita música..._**

- Será que você pode abaixar isso? - a garota exclama

- Por que? É tão bom!!

- NÃÃO!! Isso é bom quando está em volume decente e não agoraa!! ABAIXAA!!

- Ei, Dill,uma pergunta:como você conseguiu ligar isso aqui?

**_Enfimm..._**

**_Quem viver saberá a verdade, porque muitos mistérios também virão..._**

****

- Eu pensave que era um aborto... - ela diz confusa

- Por que nos chamaram agora? - ele pergunta assustado

- Por que ELE não poderia me deixar em paz?? - a outra se pergunta

Os outros dois se virão para ela com um olhar indagador

- ELE quem?

- O meu pai... - ela diz com o tom de desprezo que ninguém nunca ouviu jamais sair de sua boca.

**A filha do diretor...uma fic de Rah armstrong e Tatty Evans**


	2. A chamada inesperada da diretora

**Título:** _A filha do diretor_

**Fic de** _Raharmstrong e Taty Evans_

**Tema: **_comédia, aventura, romance_

**Censura: **_livre_

**Shippers principais:**

_Dillyan Andrade/ Gregory Malfoy_

_Penélope Foster/ Jack Potter_

* * *

**Cap1: A chamada inesperada da Diretora**

- Aff, loucoo!! Que aula chataaaaaaa... - Dill exclama lá de trás da última carteira da última fila

- Se está tão chata assim, porque você não sai da sala, Dillyan? É o jeito mais fácil de se livrar dela, vamos! A porta já está até aberta! - a professora fala para toda a sala ouvir. Não iria ser saco de pancadas de Dillia Andrade, não ela.

- Aah, não professoraa!! Aqui ta tãão bom! E lá fora não tem ar condicionado, sabe?

- Mas pelo que eu saiba, lá na sala da diretora Estéfani tem, sim, ar!

- É, com certeza tem um ar, mas acho que lá no quarto dela deve ser melhor, não? - Dill jogou a indireta

- O que você quer dizer com isso? - a professora parece pasma, parece não, está.

O sinal toca, e bem a tempo.

- Iihh, foi mal, professora!! Depois a gente continua, ok?? - a garota ruiva se despede de uma professora de português totalmente estressada. Havia feito o que de melhor ela faz: encher o saco de professor, e não esperava ter tanto sucesso dessa vez. Se falava nos corredores que a Prof. Amanda tinha um caso com a diretora Estéfani, e agora, depois de ter feito ela se humilhar na frente de toda a sala e olhar bem nos olhos dela, ela percebeu: era verdade. A garota ruiva tinha esse dom: poder ver pelos olhos das pessoas o que exatamente ela pensava e sentia, ou as duas coisas, se estavam mentindo ou não. Essa é Dillyan Andrade: pele morena, cabelos lisos pintados de ruivo, corpo bem dotado porque não parava quieta, ora andava de lá para cá com a sua banda "Overdose", ora de lá para cá com seus garotos arranjando confusão, mandona, expansiva e direta. E ai de quem se atrevesse a questioná-la. Garota de poucas amigas e muitos amigos, ela era uma lenda do São Marcos, o terror dos professores. Agora sentada e um pouco quieta no seu lugar ela constatava que a próxima aula era de física. "Aff!", pensava mais uma vez. Se endireitou, colocou seu famoso iPod preto de 30 gigas no ouvido e começou a ouvir Strokes.

- Iai, cara? Como foi com a garota?

- Ah, sabem como é, né? Como sempre, eu consegui... - ele fala com uma cara de humilde. Os garotos começam a rir.

- Mentira, cara

- É sério! No início ela tentou se fazer de difícil, mas eu acabei conseguindo...

- Iai, ela era...

- Muito arrombada se é que querem saber a minha opinião de profissional... - ele faz uma cara de sério. Os garotos mais uma vez caem na gargalhada, a mais histérica de todas dadas até ali, que chama a atenção do professor.

- Muito bem, senhor Denis! Você poderia nos falar qual a piada que acabou de contar para seus amigos estarem gargalhando até agora? - o professor questiona

- Iai, professor? Tudo beleza? Cara, como está sua mulher, tudo bem? - ele muda rapidamente de assunto

- Claro que está melhor. Seu pai é um dos melhores médicos da cidade!

- Ah, que bom! E vai ter churrasco para comemorar a recuperação dela?

- Huum, não tinha pensado nisso, Denis, mas acho que é uma boa idéia, sabe? - diz ele considerando a pergunta

- Claroo que é! E eu e meu pai temos que ser convidados, não é?

- Claro, vocês serão os convidados de honra, pode deixar! E agora, o que eu ia fazer?

- Bem professor, o senhor ia perguntar ao...

- O senhor ia perguntar ao Carlos qual foi o último assunto que você deu, oras! - ele fala cortando a garota que ia lhe dedurando.

- Aah, claro! Então, vamos começar?

Denis respira aliviado: havia se livrado de mais uma. Dennis Cavalcanti não passava de um filhinho de papai. Seu pai era tão bom médico que possuía uma rede de hospitais e farmácias. O garoto adorava ser rico, e adorava ainda mais o poder de influência que o dinheiro lhe proporcionava. Como todo bom playboy ele era lindo, simplesmente o desejo de todas as garotas, mas um tremendo galinha. Gostava de contar vantagem, era esperto e muito gozador, mas no fundo, bem no fundo mesmo, ele sabia muito bem que algumas coisas que fazia eram erradas. Às vezes, quando magoava uma garota, ele se martirizava demais, mas quem diz que alguém percebia que ele tinha remorso? Frio e calculista, o loiro sabia ser amigos e os inimigos eram tratados como tal.

Exemplo de inimigos? A cdf. Sim, a cdf que ele praticamente fulizou com os olhos extremamente azuis: se chamava Penélope Foster. Sempre sentada na primeira cadeira, ela era a única que não se deixava seduzir pelo loiro. Houve um tempo que eles até se falavam, porque eram colegas de turma, mas hoje mal se olhavam, a não ser, claro, quando Dennis a renpreendia com o olhar. Ou vice-versa. Loira com mechas morenas e olhos claros e olhos verdes, Penélope era muito tímida e educada, era bonita também, mas escondia toda a sua beleza britânica atrás dos óculos retos. Beleza britânica porque ela não era daqui, seus pais haviam vindo para o Brasil depois da terrível guerra para descansar um pouco. Gostaram tanto que não voltaram mais para a cidade natal, Liverpool. Mas isso não a impediu de não ter sotaque de estrangeira. Arrumada e sempre concentrada, a garota era a aluna mais paparicada pelos professores do São Marcos e uma das mais odiadas também. Tipos como ela, misteriosa, fechada e comportada, dificilmente se enturmam e foi assim, desde que entrou na escola,a os 6 anos, a garota nunca arranjara amigos de verdade, a não ser os livros. Além disso, a loira guardava um grande segredo e um grande rancor, mas de uns tempos para cá ela sentia que isso estava para mudar, e logo ela poderia ser o que realmente queria...

* * *

_**Capítulo 1 postado!!!**_

_Obrigada a Hera3304, q foi a primeira a postar!!! (q emoção, gente!!)_

_e tbm a Lola Fernandes q tbm comentou!!!!_

_Primeiro capítulo bem curto, mas não se preocupem pq os outros serão bem maiores. Este foi só pra situar a galera na hitória. O capítulo 2 sai, provavelmente, no sábado._

_Hera3304, q bom saber q vc já add a fic no alerta!! Vc ñ sabe o qnt estou feliz em saber q a fic está agradando._

_Lola, não se preocupe, os capítulos srão postados o qnt antes, na medida do possível._

_BJs pra todos!!! E até o próximo capítulo!!_


	3. A viagem inesperada

**Título:** _A filha do diretor_

**Fic de** _Raharmstrong e Taty Evans_

**Tema: **_comédia, aventura, romance_

**Censura: **_livre_

**Shippers principais:**

_Dillyan Andrade/ Gregory Malfoy_

_Penélope Foster/ Jack Potter_

* * *

**Capítulo 2: A viagem inesperada...**

Dill estava tão concentrada ouvindo a música dos Strokes e pensado na sua letra e na sua própria banda , Overdose, que nem percebeu quando a diretora Estéfani se aproximou dela e lhe arrancou os fones do ouvido.

- Senhorita Dillyan! Tire isso do ouvido, agora!

- Aaaah!- ela grita e se espanta - Eu tiraria se você não tivesse tirado antes, né!? Caraca, você quer me matar de susto, tia!? - ela coloca a mão no peito para tentar segurar o coração

- O que você estava fazendo? Devia estar prest5ando atenção na aula Dillyan, e não ouvir músicas.

- A senhora me conhece, diretora! Eu estava só descansando...-ela faz cara de inocente

- Não quero saber e não tenho tempo para discutir com você, garota. Vamos, pegue suas coisas e venha até minha sala: querem falar com você, agora! - a diretora vira as costas e sai caminhando.

Dill a olha assustada "'Querem conversar com você!' Conversar, com quem? Não é ela que quer me matar por causa da namorada estressadinha dela? Hum, isso não ta me cheirando bem..." Ela pega as coisas e vai saindo da sala com os olhares de todos os alunos e até do professor em cima dela. Ela se vira e percebe isso...

- O que foi? Nunca viram uma ruiva de farmácia não? - ela exclama e todos caem na gargalhada e a deixam sair em paz.

A diretora a esperava do lado de fora e quando a viu sair nada falou, se virou e seguiu a caminhada. Enquanto o silêncio permanecia e Dill tentava adivinhar quantos dias ficaria suspensa, a diretora fez uma coisa que não costumava fazer quando a chamava: parou em frente do 2° ano B e entrou na sala. Seguida à sua entrada, Dill ouviu do lado de fora da sala apenas griots, vaias, risos e mais griots. Depois de 15 minutos a diretora volta com mais dois alunos: Denis e Penélope.

Denis, como sempre, parecia frio e sério, mas dessa vez Dill podia ver que o seu rosto, que era normalmente branco, estava agora um pouco avermelhado. Já a garota, Penélope, estava calma, mas parecia ansiar por alguma coisa. A ruiva conhecia Denis porque os dois já haviam ficado, até tinham chegado a namora4, mas não durou nem um mês: Dill não confiava no namorado, ela nunca conseguia saber se ele estava mesmo falando a verdade. Resolveram ser só amigos, mas haviam se distanciado. A outra garota era uma cdf, queridinha dos professores, chamada Penélope. Dill sabia que ela não era brasileira, e só. "Então, por que ela está aqui, se não arranjou encrenca?"

Os três se olham rapidamente e nada falaram, afinal a situação em que se encontravam não era uma das mais divertidas. Sem nada para falar, a diretora virou e seguiu o habitual caminho para o gabinete da diretoria.

- Vocês três fiquem aqui, vou ver se a pessoa ainda está aqui.- ela fecha a porta que dá para uma sala e deixa os três sozinhos e sentados nas pequenas cadeiras

- O que raios vocês fizeram? - Dill pergunta

- Eu não sei! Essa louca entrou lá na sala e dise que precisava falar conosco e nos... - começa Denis

- Precisam... - Penélope corta Denis. Os outros olham para ela.

- O quê?

- Isso que você ouviu, Denis, ela falou: "Precisam", e não "Preciso"...

- E qual é a diferença disso agora, oras! Eu não fiz nada e ela me arrastou para cá e me fez pagar mó mico na frente de todos! Eu mato aquela velha! Aliás, processo! Não vai sobrar nada para ela dar para aquela chata da namorada dela, vai ver só! Loucas! - ele termina bufando e com os olhos cheios de raiva. Dill ri do comentário, mas Penélope continua com a mesma expressão "eu-sei-mais-de-tudo-que-vocês".

- Aah, qual é! Se você acha que não fez nada de errado, não se preocupa, é só falar, oras! Ela não é louca de acusar o filho do Doutor Cavalcanti! - ela fala as duas últimas palavras com a voz grossa, e deixa Denis mais nervoso ainda.

- Ora! Não comece a me gozar agora, né Dill? Não vê que isso tá estranho? Não é hora para as suas palhaçadas...

- Ai, desculpa, senhor Denis! Só to tentando te descontrair! É preciso ter muito bom humor nessas horas, sabe? Você só vai sair dali com alguns dias de detenção e vai precisar estar de bom humor para agüentar seus pais te estressando... - ela fala olhando para o lado, e Denis se estressa ainda mais com o comentário da ruiva e começa a tomar impulso para poder rebater ela, mas é atrapalhado por Penélope.

- Não acho que ela nos chamou para nos dar detenções, Dillyan. Até porque EU sei que não fiz nada de errado e nunca receberia uma detenção, então deve ser outra coisa... - ela fala enrolando os cabelos com as pontas dos dedos de um modo sonhador e misterioso. Dill a olha e não consegue acreditar na segurança da garota, e Denis explode com aquela verdadeira amostra de garota-sabe-tudo.

- Ah, é? Então para quê ela nos trouxe aqui, espertona? Se você é tão esperta quanto diz que é, então responde, vai? - ele desafia. Penélope o olha , analisando-o, mas nada fala, ao invés disso, ela aponta para trás do garoto, onde a diretora aparecia na vidraça da porta e começava a abrir a porta.

- Podem entrar agora, garotos, andem! - ela os chama. Se levantando e morrendo de medo com o que se deparariam no local, eles levantaram um a um e entraram. Mas até que não viram uma coisa tão anormal.

Parada, em frente à janela que dava para o pátio da escola, estava uma mulher morena, de cabelos longos e lisos, com uma franginha perfeita e de olhos muito azuis. Ela não era muito nova, mas apesar disso não parecia incomodada pela idade, e ao ver eles entrando, deu um enorme sorriso, que fez com que seu rosto assumisse uma forma de coração. Eles se sentaram de frente para ela e para a diretora e esperaram alguma delas falar.

- Então, garotos, trouxe vocês aqui porque a senhora Tonks disse que queria conhecê-los e lhes dar uma notícia que acho que vocês gostarão tanto quanto eu. - a diretora fala - Pode começar, Tonks.

A moça dá mais um longo sorriso e se move para ficar mais perto deles.

- Olá, garotos, como estão? Vejo que bem! Bom, não estou aqui para lhes dar detenções ou broncas, não! Estou aqui por uma coisa muuito melhor! Acho que vocês todos vão gostar da notícia, e vão adorar me seguir...

- Seguir? Mas como assim? Que papo é esse, tia? - Dill já estava impaciente, queria logo saber por que estava ali e por que a diretora e essa mulher estavam fazendo tanto mistério.

- Senhorita Dillyan! Será que não pode ficar calada ao menos 5 minutos? - a diretora reclama com Dill, mas ela não estava nem aí e continuou a encarar a mulher com a pergunta que fez no rosto. A mulher chamada Tonks a encarou de volta e recomeçou a falar.

- Não, diretora, ela está certa! Estou enrolando demais, não acham? Bem, vamos ao que interessa... eu estou aqui para dizer meus parabéns, pois vocês foram sorteados!

- Sorteados? Para quê exatamente?

- Para uma promoção, oras! A nossa promoção, para ser mais exata, onde vocês vão poder ir para Londres e estudar lá em uma das melhores escolas da velha geração estudantil, e tudo de graça!

Todos a olharam desconcertados. Dill não sabia o que pensar, Denis, ainda sobre o impacto da notícia, se mantinha calado e olhando a mulher, mas Penélope parecia até bem feliz. A primeira a se recuperar do choque foi Dill.

- Ããããn? Como assim? Não entendi nada! Quer dizer que nós fomos sorteados? Para ir para Londres com tudo pago? Fala sério! Conta outra, tia... - ela termina a frase em tom sarcástico.

- Não! É sério, Dillyan, vocês foram sorteados sim!

- Mas eu não me lembro de ter me inscrito em nenhuma promoção desse tipo! - Dill exclama. Parece que esse grito faz com que Denis se recupere e comece a entrar na estranha discussão.

- Isso mesmo! Eu também não me inscrevi para nada, além disso, não preciso que me dêem esses pacotes fajutos de promoção! Se eu quiser posso viajar para qualquer lugar, com tudo pago pelo meu pai, obrigado. - ele rebate a proposta da mulher de um jeito grosseiro.

- Bem, vocês não se lembram de ter se inscrito nessa promoção porque ela é automáquina! - ela exclama como se isso resolvesse a questão. Dill e Denis ficam altamente atordoados com a explicação e não a respondem de imediato, ficam parados olhando a mulher. Antes que eles pudessem reclamar da falta de atenção da mulher ao usar aquela palavra estranha, Penélope levanta a mão e fala.

- Senhora Tonks, acho que a palavra certa é automática!

- Aaah,, é isso mesmo! Automática! Isso mesmo! E vocês acabaram sendo escolhidos, e poderão ir comigo para Londres e estudar lá! Bem, agora que já deixamos claro esse ponto, vamos ao outro: a aprovação de seus pais.

- O quê!? Peraí! Eu não achei nada claro a primeira parte dessa coisa toda!

-Senhor Denis! Por favor, deixe a senhora Tonks terminar, sim?

- Mas...

- Por favor! - o garoto desiste de interromper Tonks.

- Então, continuando. Vocês voltarão para casa imediatamente e avisarão para os seus pais a situação. Quero que entreguem à eles esse pergami...ops, essa carta para eles lerem. Aqui está explicando tudo que vocês devem saber, e também o que vocês não sabem ainda, e também aqui está as suas autorizações. Então, quero que vocês levem isso para casa, analisem a nossa proposta com seus pais e me encontrem a daqui a 1 dia no aeropátio de Guarulhos para embarcamos para Londres, okay?

- Ah, senhora Tonks, acho que é aeroporto!

- Aah! È isso mesmo! Que cabeça a minha, nossa! – ela começa a rir - Agora vocês podem ir, sim? Dispensados!

Os garotos se assustaram ao ouvi-la dizer que estavam dispensados.

- Peraí, tia! Não é assim! Nós precisamos conversar!

- Não, querida Dillyan, agora só conversaremos depois de amanhã, durante a viagem, sim? Nos vemos lá, espero, se cuide até lá.

Dill não sabia o que fazer: se segurar na porta, para impedir de ser tirada de lá até ter respostas exatas ou se dava um soco na diretora que tentava tirá-la da sua sala a força.

- Me larga, diretora! Eu preciso falar com ela!

- Não! Peço que se retire agora, está me ouvindo, Dillyan? Vá para a sua casa, fale com sua mãe e vá para Londres e me deixe em paz!

- Eu? Te deixar em paz? Tá louca? Nunca nem mexi com você!

- Como não? E todos esses anos em que você tem me dado problemas? Você não se lembra, não é? Afinal, para você isso é diversão! Pois saiba que quero que você vá e não volte mais! – a diretora, com um golpe final, tira Dill da porta e consegue fechá-la com um baque surdo.

Dill se vira e encara os outros dois que haviam saído da sala estáticos.

- Nossa, vocês acreditam no estresse dessa mulher? Eu, dar trabalho, imagina!

- Bem, Dillyan, você é considerada o terror dessa escola desde que eu estudo por aqui, sabe?

- E desde quando você tá aqui?- ela pergunta com as mãos na cintura fina

-Desde que você estuda aqui também... - a loira fala sem graça. Denis começa a rir - ... então acho que a diretora Estéfani bem que tá feliz de ver você meio que, pelas costas, se é que você me entende. - ela fala mais sem graça ainda.

- Aah, quer saber? Eu não to mais nem aí para ela! Ela que fique aqui com essa escola idiota aquela namorada ridícula dela! Aff!- ela fala começando a andar - E para de rir de mim, anjinho! - ela fala para Denis, que para na hora de rir. Ele não deixava ninguém chamá-lo de anjinho a não ser sua mãe, mas infelizmente Dill havia descoberto o apelido e começado a usá-lo.

- Pare você, oras! – ele dá um empurrão em Dill, que quase cai de cara no chão. E assim eles começam a brincar no meio dos corredores desertos e chegam ao portão de saída e entrada da escola. Lá eles se sentam nas escadas e começam a olhar para a rua.

- O que você acha que é isso?

- Não sei... será que isso é verdade?

- Não sei...

Eles olham para Penélope e percebem que ela não estava fazendo as mesmas perguntas que eles. A loira, ao contrário dos outros dois, olhava para o envelope pardo e quase chorava de alegria. Ao perceber que eles a olhavam, ela tratou de se recompor e voltar ao seu estilo normal.

- Bem, eu acho que não deve ser nada de mal, e que nós três devemos aceitar a proposta.

- Aaah, não me diga! E por quê disso? - Denis pergunta, como sempre, de modo sarcástico.

- Porque acho que vai ser uma experiência e tanto!

- Você sabe de alguma coisa, não é?

- O quê?

- Sabe sim! Vai logo falando aí, cdf!

- Eu não sei de nada, quer dizer, só sei do meu caso, o de vocês, vocês devem resolver, então, até!

- Ei, volta aqui!

- Eu ligo para vocês! Bye!

A loira desaparece virando a esquina rapidamente. Dill não consegue crer na própria sorte: essa cdf estava sabendo mais do que ela e ela não conseguiu arrancar nada.

- Idiota!

- Calma, Dill... Seja o que for que ela saiba, nós daqui a pouco vamos saber, vai ver!

- Grr, mas isso me irrita, sacas? Eu sempre conto tudo que sei, mas sempre sinto que me escondem alguma coisa! Isso é horrível!

- Podes crer!

- Você ouviu as coisas que aquela mulher falou? "está explicando tudo que vocês devem saber, e também o que vocês não sabem ainda"...aff! Quantos enígmas! Aiaiaia!

- Aham... - ele fala distraído.

- E por que ela errava toda hora as palavras?

- Oras, isso ta na cara, não é? Ela é estrangeira, e não sabia falar português direito!

- Naam, ela falava estranho, eu sei que sim! Era como se ela não conhecesse essas expressões... - ela fala desconfiada e franzindo a testa

- Você tá meio paranóica, sabia?

- Aff, você que é um mongol e não sabe ver nada que tá na tua frente!

- Tá, sua ruiva estressada, não vamos começar a brigar, okay? Seja o que for que isso seja, nossos pais vão descobrir e nos contar! Vou já já para casa, e tenho certeza que meu pai vai acabar rapidinho com esse mal entendido.

- É, nessas horas é bom ter um pai... - ela fala desgostosa

- O quê?

- É, minha mãe já deve ter chegado, anjinho! Eu vou indo, ta? Tchau!- ela se despede dele correndo e dando um beijo na bochecha dele

- Tchau, Dill - ele se força a dar tchau para ela, com raiva do "anjinho"

Enquanto descia a calçada da escola, Dill ia pensando naquilo que havia acontecido com ela. "Muito estranho.." Ela pega o envelope pardo que Tonks havia entregado para eles e o alisa. Nessa hora ela sente um arrepio.

"Melhor chegar logo em casa!". Ela aperta o passo e coloca os fones do seu iPode no ouvido, e continua ouvindo a música que a diretora interrompeu...

_Now, every time that (Agora, toda vez que)_

_I look at myself (Eu olho pra mim)_

_I thought I told you (Eu pensei que te disse)_

_This world it's not for you (Este mundo não é pra você)_

Ela não percebeu agora, mas estas frases tinham tudo a ver com o que ela estava passando agora e com o que iria passar nos próximos dias.

* * *

**Capítulo 2 postado!**

Hum... Eu axo q to sendo mt boazinha com vcs...

Mas ñ se acostumem, não!

Próximo capítulo só terça.

Como vcs podem ver neste capítulo, as coisas comçam a fikr um pouco (pouco mesmo) misteriosas... hehe

E ele tah beeeemm maiooor que o primeiro, neh? E os próximos tendem a serem maiores ainda.

**Hera3304:** Tah um pouco longe deles irem para Hogwarts ainda. Mas num se preocupe, não! Qnd eles chegarem... Hogwarts nunk mais será a mesma.

**LolaFernades: **Esse tah melhor? Ele tbm tah maior... hehe!! Continue a acompanhar a fic. Precisamos de reviews. Eles nos motivam a escrever...

Bueno... hasta marties! huahuahuahua!!


	4. Histórias bruxas

**Título:** _A filha do diretor_

**Fic de** _Raharmstrong e Taty Evans_

**Tema: **_comédia, aventura, romance_

**Censura: **_livre_

**Shippers principais:**

_Dillyan Andrade/ Gregory Malfoy_

_Penélope Foster/ Jack Potter_

_Dennis Cavalcante/ Mellany Weasley_

* * *

**Cap 3: Revelações Bruxas**

Era um começo de manhã aparentemente normal para todos os paulistanos. O dia estava nublado e ainda ia ocorrer muita coisa na capital mais agitada do Brasil. Tudo parecia normal, menos por uma certa loira que caminhava alegremente pelas ruas secundárias de um bairro de classe alta. Penélope Foster estava radiante. Ela sabia o que esperava dentro do envelope. Aliás, ela sempre soube disso a vida toda, mas para ser o que queria, precisava daquele papel, e agora o tinha. Era uma sensação incrível. Ela olhava para o envelope pardo e mal se controlava, queria ver o rosto de seus pais quando vissem que finalmente sua filha fora convocada por Hogwarts. Novamente olhando para o envelope ela sente uma coisa estranha: uma sensação de déjà vu e dá uma estancada. Ela já havia feito isso, não? _"Não, porque você agora que está sendo solicitada pela escola, sua louca!"_ Ela tenta se concentrar, e percebe que pensa que já se viu carregando esse mesmo envelope porque havia sonhado alguma coisa parecida alguns dias atrás. Ela se assusta com a lembrança, mas logo em seguida continua o caminho para sua casa com o mesmo entusiasmo. Logo chega em uma casa grande, de gradeado e totalmente em estilo europeu. Apesar de ainda ser de manhã, ela sabia que os pais estariam em casa, porque eles trabalhavam no ramo da botânica, fabricando perfumes, e possuíam várias espécies raras de flores, inclusive algumas ainda desconhecidas pelos trouxas, porque eram bruxas, e era com essas que eles mais faturavam.

- Mãe!! Pai!! Mãe!! Paai!! - ela chega gritando, já não estava mais nem aí com a sua pose britânica, queria contar a novidade.

- O que houve, filha? Está com dor de cabeça de novo? Por que você saiu da escola tão cedo? - a mãe chega primeiro ao encontro da filha. Ann Foster era muito bonita, tão bonita que poderia ser até modelo, mas o que ela mais gostava mesmo era pesquisar novas espécies de plantas com seu marido, Joseph Foster.

- Não, mãe! Eu estou bem, sério! Mas onde está meu pai?

- Estou aqui! O que aconteceu, mocinha? - o pai chega. Joseph, apesar de viver no Brasil há mais de 16 anos ainda tinha o sotaque altamente carregado de estrangeiro. Ele e a mulher formavam um belo casal.

- Pai, mãe, aconteceu: fui escolhida para Hogwarts! - ela sorriu

- O que?

- É sério! Peguem esse envelope, se eu estiver correta, aí tem a carta do Diretor e a lista de materiais.

- Mas não pode ser, querida, todos esses anos, e só agora você...

- Como isso aconteceu, Penny? - a mãe exclama por explicações.

Penélope começa a explicar resumidamente como tudo ocorreu depressa naquela manhã de Setembro, e quanto mais ela entrava em detalhes, mais os pais se animavam. No fim, concluíram que a filha realmente estava certa: iria para Hogwarts.

- É incrível! Minha filhinha finalmente vai para minha escola! Ah, querida, estou radiante! - a mãe abraça a filha. O pai também dá um abraço nela, mas parece preocupado.

- Por que só chamaram-na agora, filha? Você chegou a questionar a Tonks?

- Não, pai... Afinal, nós estávamos na frente da Diretora, e eu não queria causar alarde. E tenho a ligeira impressão de que os meus colegas também não sabiam que eram bruxos.

- Que complicado!

- Acho que ela foi chamada por causa das visões! - a mãe fala

- Também acho, só agora que elas se tornaram freqüentes, não é mesmo?

- Ah, eu nem sei se são visões mesmo! Como poderia ser por causa disso?

- Já não lhe falamos que somos descendentes de Cassandra Trelawney?

- Isso não quer dizer nada, nem se sabe se ela não era uma charlatã!

- Mas as predileções dela davam certo, filha!

- Isso é o que os outros pensam! E além do mais, não quero ser vidente! E minhas visões ainda não estão acontecendo, podem ser só sonhos estranhos, e acho que é isso mesmo...

- Mas... - a mãe começa, mas é interrompida pela filha.

-Mãe, por favor, vamos parar, sim? Precisamos ajeitar minhas coisas! E comprar mais roupas!

- Ela está certa, querida! Vamos, precisamos ajeitar as coisas dela. E falar mais da escola para ela. Qual era mesmo o nome daquele livro que você tinha?

- Era "Hogwarts: uma história".

- Certo, iremos comprá-lo para você, Penny.

- Ótimo! - a garota exclama feliz.

Eles saem para fazer compras, mas Penélope ainda tinha na cabeça o déjà vu. Não queria ser de jeito algum uma vidente, mas ela não podia deixar de lado o fato de que tinha visões e que elas a haviam feito entrar para a escola com que tanto sonhara. Quando chegasse a Hogwarts, prometeu a si mesma que a primeira coisa que faria seria perguntar ao diretor se essa era mesmo a explicação correta, pois ainda tinha suas dúvidas.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Denis caminhava lentamente pelas avenidas movimentadas da cidade. Ele preferira ir caminhando para tentar espairecer e entender aquela história de "promoção". Apesar de muito confuso, e sem rumo, nada disso passava pela expressão de seu rosto, ao contrário, ele parecia que estava desfilando pela calçada, sem problema nenhum. Quando chegou à esquina do seu apartamento, o garoto dobrou e entrou no prédio, que era um dos melhores da zona leste. Lá, se dirigiu ao apartamento número 2009 e entrou. Foi recepcionado pela sua mãe, o que já era uma coisa bem estranha.

- Filhinho! O que aconteceu? Arranjou confusão na escola? Olha, desse jeito seu pai vai ficar bravo! - Goreth exclama. A mãe do garoto parecia uma Barbie: loira, dos olhos e pele claros, alta, magra e fresca, como uma perua deveria ser. Agora, de uma coisa não podia se acusar Goreth: ela criará bem seu filho, porque, para ela, ele era o seu bem mais precioso, isso porque os médicos diziam que ela não conseguiria engravidar por causa de uma doença que tivera na infância. Mas depois de se consultar com o doutor Rogério, ainda principiante, ela conseguira realizar o sonho da sua vida: ser mãe.

- Mãe, eu não sei o que está havendo direto. A diretora me chamou, e chegando lá, tinha uma mulher que disse que eu havia sido sorteado para ir para Londres, com tudo pago para uma escola lá... E sei lá o que mais! A minha cabeça já ta até doendo com essa enrolada toda.

- Calma, anjinho! Eu e seu pai vamos ajeitar isso. Deixa-me ver essa carta que está na sua mão?

- Ta. Aí ela me entregou esse envelope aqui. Disse que você e o papai precisariam ler para decidir se eu iria e para me contar outras coisas. Eu não entendi bem, mas... Parece que é importante.

Ele entrega a carta parda para a mãe que a abre. Depois disso, tudo começou a ficar mais estranho ainda.

A perua rasga a carta de modo delicado e começa a ler, mas a sua reação não foi nada delicada. A cada palavra da carta ela parecia se desapontar e se amedrontar. Denis começou a se preocupar, a mãe já estava mais branca do que o normal.

- Mãe? O que houve? O que tem na carta?

- Querido, seu pai vai lhe explicar. Eu não saberia por onde começar...

- Como assim? Do que se trata?

- Espere o seu pai, sim? Ele virá e lhe explicará tudo! - a perua sai correndo da sala, pega o telefone sem fio e se tranca no quarto. Dessa vez o marido teria que largar tudo e vir ver o seu filho, ela não estava nem aí.

Algumas horas depois o médico aparece em casa. A essa altura o clima já estava tenso demais. Denis já pensava que a carta se tratava de uma tentativa de seqüestro, e a mãe se trancara na sua suíte e se recusava a falar qualquer coisa.

- Pai! O está acontecendo?

- Calma, filho. Cadê sua mãe?

- Está lá dentro trancada na suíte. Eu quero saber o que está acontecendo!

O doutor Rogério sai da sua sala e se encaminha para o quarto em que ele e a mulher dormiam e onde ela estava para evitar o filho. Ela não podia acreditar que ele havia sido escolhido pela escola, depois de todos esses anos e só agora...

- Querida... O que aconteceu? Você tem certeza de que isso é...

- Veja você mesmo - ela lhe corta. O médico pega a carta e reconhece: não era mentira, e dá o maior sorriso de sua vida. Era verdade: Seu filho era bruxo e iria para a sua escola! Mas ao seu lado a mulher era totalmente o seu oposto.

- Meu amor! Nosso filho é bruxo! E vai para Hogwarts! Não é maravilhoso? - ele pergunta extasiado.

- Não! Não é! Querido, nosso filho terá que ir para Londres! Longe de nós, ele irá sozinho para lá?

- Claro! É assim com todos os alunos, a partir dos onze...

- Mas você disse que ele já tinha passado da idade de ir! Por que agora estão pedindo que ele vá?

- Eu não sei! Também vim pensando nisso desde que você me ligou, mas agora que vi a carta, não me resta dúvidas: é uma carta da minha escola, e aqui diz que ele embarca sábado, que maravilha!

- O que? Você diz "que maravilha"? O nosso filho vai para um lugar distante cheio de coisas que ele não tem a mínima idéia de que existia, e você diz "que maravilha"? Está louco? - a perua explode.

- Ora, não seja por isso! Se ele não sabe de nada, agora ficará sabendo. FILHO! - ele dá um grito abrindo a porta, mas, para a sua grande surpresa, Denis estava atrás da porta em pé e com a cara totalmente amarrada de quem havia sido feito de idiota.

- Filho! Você já está aqui, que maravilha! Então já posso lhe explicar tudo. - o pai fala totalmente sem graça por perceber que o filho ouviu tudo.

- Como vocês puderam me esconder uma coisa dessas? E, para falar a verdade, que tipo de coisa é essa! Não entendi nada do que vocês falaram, ou quase nada... - ele começa a coçar a cabeça loira. O pai o conduz para a cama, onde a mãe está sentada e o coloca do lado dela, ele se deixa conduzir.

- Então... Vamos ver... Acho que tudo começou quando eu, um jovem estudante de saúde bruxa, tive que largar meus estudos para poder ajudar meus amigos na guerra que acabara de estourar, e nosso lado saiu vitorioso, graças a Merlim! - ele dá um sorriso radiante. Goreth ouvia tudo com pouco entusiasmo, já que sabia há séculos que o marido era bruxo, mas Denis parecia não estar entendendo nada.

- E quando foi essa guerra?- ele pergunta.

- Em 1997, só durou um ano.

- O senhor bebeu uma daquelas bebidas estranhas da sua adega, não foi? Pai, a última guerra do nosso século foi aquela dos Estados Unidos e do Iraque!

- Essa foi a última guerra trouxa, filho.

- Trouxa?

- É, a última guerra daqueles que não são bruxos, a nossa última guerra foi contra o Lord e seus seguidores, mas essa é outra história.

- O senhor ta louco se acha que eu vou acreditar nessa loucura! – ele exclama. _"Guerra? Lord? Seguidores? Que palhaçada é essa?"_

- Anjinho, seu pai está falando a verdade, querido!

- Até você, mãe? Poupe-me!

- Deixa, querida, eu vou ter que mostrar a ele. - o pai fala cansado. Então ele vai até o armário atrás da porta e abre a última gaveta. Nessa última gaveta Denis vê o pai retirar um fundo falso, e desse fundo falso ele retira um objeto fino enrolado delicadamente em um pedaço de seda. Rogério desenrola o objeto e Denis vê um pedaço de madeira muito bem polido e fino, num formato que ele não gostou muito.

- Pai, o que é isso agora?

- Uma varinha, a minha varinha. Ela tem 16 centímetros, é de cedro e tem um fio da cauda de um unicórnio da região dos Alpes. É uma boa varinha para feitiços e poções em geral. Adoro-a! Então, o que você quer beber, filho?

- Beber? Como assim?

- O que quer beber?- o pai pergunta mais inquisitivo. Denis se espanta e fala de uma vez, sem pensar.

- Suco de maracujá!

O pai dá uma sacudida com a varinha e, sem mais nem menos, surge na frente do garoto um copo de cristal com o suco.

- E você querida?

- Um pouco de chá de camomila, e um calmante, se não for pedir demais!

Ele dá mais uma sacudida e os pedidos da mulher aparecem. Denis não sabia mais o que pensar, ele tinha a impressão de que o pai virara um ilusionista, mas como ele materializara aquelas coisas do nada?

- Nossa, quero fazer esse curso de mágicas também! Foi com o Mister M ?

- Não é curso de mágica, é magia, filho! M-A-G-I-A! Agora você acredita, não é?

- Eu pulo essa pergunta até o final da sua história.

- Ótimo! Pelo menos você vai me ouvir. Bem, onde eu parei?

- Você e seus companheiros tinham saído da guerra bruxa, vitoriosos. - Goreth fala, tomando um gole do chá e engolindo o calmante logo em seguida.

- Ah! Sim, lembrei. Bem, depois de acabada a guerra, era de se presumir que o governo bruxo ainda iria demorar a se reorganizar, e eu não queria esperar, estava querendo logo me formar, e queria sair do país. Havia perdido muitos amigos na guerra e, inclusive, uma noiva. Então, decide vir para o Brasil, não foi uma decisão muito fácil, meus pais ainda estavam vivos, e não queriam me ver longe, mas eu tive que vir, não conseguia mais agüentar, apesar de termos ganho, nossas perdas foram imensas. - ele fala de um modo triste e com um olhar distante. - Então eu vim! Claro, que antes de vir aqui dei uma passada por Portugal, que ficava lá na Europa e tem uma língua parecida com o português, fiquei lá uns dois anos, e em 1999 cheguei aqui, vim para São Paulo, mas não conhecia ninguém! Era realmente muito de triste. Continuei meus estudos, só que resolvi me voltar para a saúde trouxa, fiz medicina, e com a herança dos meus pais, fundei meu consultório. Estava começando a progredir e crescer, e começava a fazer mais experiências com os remédios trouxas, até que sua mãe apareceu no meu consultório. Você se lembra, querida?

-Oh! É claro que me lembro, meu amor! Eu fui lá porque me disseram que você era um dos melhores médicos da nova geração e eu estava muito abatida por causa da minha dificuldade em engravidar, você me curou, e também me conquistou. Eu te amo. – ela dá um enorme sorriso com os dentes altamente brancos e beija o marido. Denis já havia ouvido essa parte da história um milhão de vezes: a mãe era casada com um velhote que queria porque queria que ela lhe desse um herdeiro antes dele morrer, mas Goreth tinha um problema no ovário que a dificultava esse desejo. Até que ela foi ao escritório de Rogério e, segundo eles, foi amor à primeira vista, Goreth deixou o velhote e se casou com o doutor, e mesmo sem a fortuna da família, que a havia deserdado, ela se deu bem, já que o marido começou a ganhar rios de dinheiro com sua linha de hospitais, e mais tarde com os seus próprios remédios.

- Ok! Essa parte eu já sei, mas... Mãe! Você sabia que ele era bruxo? Se é que isso é verdade, né...

- É claro que é verdade!

- Calma querido, toma um chazinho, vai! Denis, anjinho, não fale assim com seu pai, e a resposta é não, claro que eu não sabia, mas depois que nos casamos ele me contou, me levou até Londres, eu ainda conheci seus avós antes deles morrerem e eu entendi, até porque é verdade, filho.

- Mas, se é verdade por que vocês só estão me contando agora? Por que não me contaram antes?

- Porque achamos que você não seria bruxo.

- Como assim?

- Quando você nasceu filho, eu esperei ansiosamente que logo você começasse a mostrar os sinais de que seria um bruxo, como eu. Normalmente, as crianças que são bruxas acabam fazendo ocorrer incidentes estranhos, coisas sem explicação... Mas você não fez nada disso, foi uma das crianças mais normais que eu já vi, e aí eu tive que me conformar: achei que, como sua mãe teve aquele problema para engravidar e você não tinha nenhum contato com o mundo bruxo, porque vivíamos aqui no mundo dos trouxas, você não se desenvolveria, e conclui, com pesar, que você era um aborto.

- Putz, aborto? Mas eu nasci!

- Eu sei que você nasceu, oras! Aborto é o nome que se dá às pessoas que são filhos de bruxos e não viram bruxos, nascem sem poderes.

- E você ficou triste porque eu não era bruxo?

- Aham. Muito. Mas nunca culpei sua mãe ou me arrependi de ter vindo para cá. Vocês são a melhor coisa que me aconteceu. E decide seguir a vida, até hoje, quando sua mãe me liga e me diz que você recebeu a carta de Hogwarts! E é verdade, eu não posso estar sonhando! Você é bruxo filho! – ele pega o pedaço de papel e se emociona.

- E essa escola?

- Ah! Hogwarts é incrível: a melhor escola da bruxidade. Você vai adorar, fica no interior da Grã-Bretanha. Eu estudei lá antes de vir, claro, e por isso você tinha essa vaga lá. E pelo o que eu estou lendo aqui, eles estão convocando não só você, mas outras pessoas também! Parece que isso faz parte de um novo programa de reintegração de possíveis não-abortos! Ah, você não é aborto, filho, não é ótimo?

- É, acho que é. Quer dizer que a Dill e a cdf também são bruxas?

- Quem?

- É que elas duas também foram chamadas para ir para essa viagem disfarçada. Putz! sabia que isso era uma baita mentira.

- E era! Provavelmente era só para não chamar a atenção da diretora. Quem foi lá falar dessa viagem para vocês?

- Uma tal de Tonks, Ponsks, sei lá...

- Ah! Ninphadora Tonks! Ela é uma das professoras de lá! Que magnífico, perfeito! E ela levará vocês, não é? Aqui diz que vocês irão de avião, nossa, que jeito trouxa! E partirão no sábado! Perfeito, até porque vocês já estão perdendo uma semana de aulas, quanto mais rápido forem, melhor.

- Certo... - Denis concorda com o pai, na verdade não sabia nem o que estava falando, só pensava na história.

- Agora você acredita, filho?

- Pai, como eles sabem que eu sou bruxo? Nunca me viram fazer nenhuma, ham, bruxaria! Como sabem que eu sou bruxo mesmo?

- Só tem um jeito de ver isso: venha aqui e pegue a minha varinha .- o pai fala sério

- O quê?- o garoto pergunta atônito

- Você ouviu, pegue a minha varinha e a use, Denis!

- O senhor quer que eu pegue na sua varinha?

O pai percebe o duplo sentido da pergunta e olha para o filho com bravura. Denis percebe, mas não se importa.

- Mas, pai, eu não preciso pegar na sua varinha, preciso? Quer dizer, essa _coisa_ tem uma aparência, assim, meio que, sem querer te encher, sabe? Mas a forma dela, bem, é... Estranha, sacas?

O garoto se enrolou todo. Ele não queria mesmo pegar naquela coisa de formato muito fino. Esse típico preconceito contra coisas daquele formato é muito comum em brasileiros, que tem um senso de humor e imaginação fora dos padrões normais do resto do mundo.

- Denis Cavalcante! Deixe de ser patético e venha usar a minha varinha! - o pai ordena

- Está bem! Eu pego na sua varinha! Mas que fique bem claro q foi sob protestos! - ele se levanta._Putz, eu meto a minha mão em cada coisa!_ Ele chega perto do pai e recebe a varinha nas mãos. Primeiramente não gosta da sensação de estar pegando no objeto e sente meio idiota levantando-a na mão direita, a que usava.

- E agora, o que eu faço?

- Balance-a! Experimente-a! Se você se adaptar a ela, vai usá-la. Vamos, faça como eu fiz.

O garoto levanta a varinha e franze a testa. O que estava fazendo? iAgora ele quer que eu balance a varinha dele... Bem, não custa nada tentar!/i Ele tenta se concentrar e a balança, tentando imitar o movimento do pai, tentando imaginar um suco. Então...

CRACK!

- Oh! Meu vaso! Denis!

- Foi mal, mãe! Eu não fiz por que quis, eu queria fazer aparecer um suco!

- Não se preocupe depois eu conserto. Vamos, tente de novo, e dessa vez, concentre-se mais, você deve estar com o poder muito concentrado aí, depois de 16 anos sem poder usá-los. Vamos, de novo!- o pai pede, e pai pede e o garoto consente. Agora podia sentir que ele estava certo. E a sensação melhorara. Ele abanou novamente a varinha e conseguiu conjurar o copo de vidro com um suco bem ralo. Ele ficou em êxtase.

- Vejam, eu consegui!

- Parabéns, anjinho, que bom!- a mãe explode de emoção e o pai dá tapinhas no ombro do filho, estava extremamente orgulhoso do seu filho, era quase um sonho. Denis também sorria de orelha a orelha, mas de repente, tudo começou a rodar e ele começou a tontear. Ele caiu no chão ainda consciente e consegui juntar forças e se encostar-se à cama.

- Filhinho! O que você tem?

- Denis, o que aconteceu?

- Nada, só uma tontura, não se preocupe, já estou bem. - ele diz se levantando, mas ainda se sentia tonto e até um pouco enjoado. – Pai, eu vou sempre sentir isso quando fizer uma magia?

- Bem, não era para você sentir isso... Não entendo, deve ser porque você nunca fez isso e tentou logo conjuração, isso dá certo trabalho.

- Certo. - ele fecha os olhos e respira, não estava nada bem. Começou a ponderar, rapidamente, se queria mesmo ser aquilo, um bruxo. Parecia assustador e ao mesmo tempo convidativo. Ele olhou para o pai, e parece que dessa vez toda a sua frieza havia ido embora, pois o pai e a mãe logo perceberam que ele estava analisando a situação, e não a via com bons olhos.

- O que foi meu anjinho? Você quer ir mesmo a essa escola?- a mãe pergunta aflita, estava mais calma, mas não se conformava em ter de se separar de seu anjinho querido. Depois dessa pergunta, o pai levanta o rosto branco e encara o filho preocupado. _"Ele não recebeu a notícia do jeito que eu esperava..."_

- Será que eu posso ir para o meu quarto?- ele diz.

- Claro, filho, vá e pense um pouco, ok? Essa viagem pode ser muito importante para você. Pense com carinho, não irei te obrigar a ir, mas saiba que seria muito importante para mim.

-Certo... – ele diz de novo. _"Cansei de dizer certo! Quero ir para minha cama, droga!"_

O loiro sai do quarto dos pais e vai até a sua própria suíte. Lá, ele se joga na cama fofa e deixa a cabeça descansar no travesseiro. Parecia que ele havia acabado de sair de uma aula dupla de físico-química, e, como sempre, as coisas que o professor falava entravam na sua cabeça e não saíam, mas também não eram processadas, e por isso elas ficavam lá dentro, ocupando espaço e o deixando com uma tremenda dor de cabeça. Era uma sensação horrível. Ele levanta a cabeça e olha para o relógio digital que havia na mesa de cabeceira: eram 3 horas da tarde. _"Tomara que ninguém sinta a minha falta nas próximas 24 horas!"_. E pensando assim ele abaixa a cabeça e dorme profundamente, já que não conhecia jeito melhor de parar com aquelas dores, pelo menos por enquanto.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Já eram 03h30min da tarde. Dill agora que chegava em casa. Desde que se despedira de Denis ela mentira: sua mãe nunca estava em casa àquela hora da manhã, naquele dia ela sabia que a mãe, Cristina, estava de plantão, e só chegaria a casa à tarde. Por isso ela havia decidido ir visitar seus amigos da banda, foi almoçar com eles, e finalmente vindo para casa. Sua mãe chegaria logo.

Durante toda a manhã que passara com os "amigos", ela não mencionara a carta, não queria mais pensar nisso, aliás, não conseguia nem saber o que pensar. _"Coisa de louco!"_, era só isso que conseguia de responder a si mesma quando sua mente começava relembrar os acontecimentos, e ela os repelia. Mas agora que estava em casa, não conseguia se segurar de tanta curiosidade. Depois de trocar de roupa, tomar um banho caprichado e se acalmar um pouco, ela se senta no sofá da sala de maneira bastante confortável, colocando os pés na mesinha de apoio da mãe e pega o envelope.

-Bem, bem, bem... O que será que temos aqui? Será que aquela mulher estava falando a verdade? Não, com certeza não. Então por que ela mentiu? As respostas estão aqui nesse pedaço horrível de papel... Mas ela disse que era para dar para minha **mãe**... Mas tudo que é dela é meu também, então... Não vou fazer mal se abrir, ora! - ela conclui com um sorriso maroto. Começa a abrir o envelope pardo, e logo percebe que não tinha só uma carta, mas duas. Ela lê o primeiro pedaço de papel, com palavras que ela nunca pensou existir antes. _"Hogwarts, bruxos, projeto anti-aborto, escola de magia e bruxaria... Mas o que diabos é isso?"_ Ela não estava crendo, isso só podia ser uma brincadeira muito bem feita, ou muito idiota. E seu espanto só cresceu quando ela começou a ler a segunda carta. A folha estava toda escrita com uma caligrafia fina e pequena, mas nada que não desse de entender, aliás, a letra de Dill era até parecida com aquela que ela via. Dill não conseguiu ler nem metade da carta, só leu a primeira linha, depois desistiu, largando a carta no chão e se largando no sofá. "_Isso é loucura... Só pode ser... EU QUERO A MINHA MÃE!"_ A garota dá um tremendo salto no sofá e sai correndo para o quarto,totalmente apavorada e desajeitada. A cena poderia ter sido até engraçada, se não fosse pelas circunstâncias. Ela chega ao quarto, se tranca e pega o telefone tremendo. No chão, a carta que ela não conseguiu ler estava debaixo da mesa de cabeceira, e só se conseguia ver a primeira linha.

_**Para minha filha Dillyan e sua mãe, Cristina. Como sempre, minha querida, eu peço desculpas.**_

A enfermeira chamada Cristina Andrade estava terminando seu turno de 24 horas na sede principal do hospital Cavalcante. O lugar era ótimo para se trabalhar, e ela adorava ser enfermeira, era seu sonho de infância salvar vidas, e graças a um certo homem de cabelos negros que uma vez cruzara sua vida, ela agora tinha esse emprego, no qual, com certeza, ficaria sua vida toda. Enquanto pensava na sorte de ter cruzado com Severo Snape e nas conseqüências que isso acarretara, uma mulher um pouco mais velha que ela a chama.

- Cristina, sua filha no telefone, é melhor vir logo, ela não parece muito bem.

_"Ah, Dill! O que você fez dessa vez, meu amor?"_ Ela adorava sua filha. Mais até do que isso, ela a amava. Dill era a coisa mais valiosa que ela tinha, e apesar de a filha estar dando muitos problemas ultimamente, ela não se desesperava de todo, até porque ela própria, na sua adolescência, tinha dado mais problemas do que ela. E só depois de Severo cruzar seu caminho ela realmente entendera que precisava se aquietar e começar a pensar no seu futuro. Ele a ensinara tanto!

Cristina chega à parte administrativa da enfermaria e atende ao telefone.

- Alô?

- Mãe?

- Sim, meu amor? O que houve?

- Venha para casa, uagora/u- disse a ruiva sublinhando a última palavra.

- O que houve, meu bem? Eu já...

- Mãe! É urgente, sim? É um caso sério, não é mais uma das minhas loucuras! Por favor, venha, só você pode me dizer o que está acontecendo... Eu...- e ela dá uma fungada muito sentida, como se estivesse engolindo o choro-... Eu preciso que você me explique uma coisa, sim? Promete que já está vindo?- a ruiva implora. Queria as respostas. _**AGORA!**_

- Tudo bem, meu amor, já estou indo, calma, seja o que estiver acontecendo, eu te ajudarei, sim? Já vou indo, acalma-se! Beijos. - e a loira desliga o telefone, no que é imitada pela filha do outro lado da linha.

_"E agora, meu Deus? O que será que aconteceu?Será que ela fez alguma coisa estranha? Melhor chegar logo em casa!"_ dizendo isso ela pega suas coisas rapidamente e pega um táxi para casa.

A casa de Cristina e Dillyan ficava em uma de classe média da região sul, perto da escola São marcos. Desde pequena e ruiva estudava lá. Cristina sempre quis ter uma casa e não morar em apartamentos achava-os muito perigosos. Desde o nascimento de Dill, elas duas moravam lá, quer dizer, primeiramente era ela, Dill e Severo. Mas ele teve que voltar para a Inglaterra tão inesperadamente como quando veio para o Brasil e deixara a "mulher" e a filha lá. Eles dois não haviam se casado, Cristina não quis, sempre pressupondo que _alguma coisa_ iria acontecer para atrapalhar a sua felicidade, ele a pedira diversas vezes e a resposta era sempre a mesma: _"Não, vamos esperar mais um pouco, sim?",_ e dava um sorriso radiante para consolá-lo.

A vida com ele fora maravilhosa, ela nunca encontrara ninguém parecido, e até hoje falava isso para Dill, que morria de raiva dele por não entender o porquê de o pai ter abandonado-as. _"Talvez um dia eu tenha que contar a ela.."_. Mal sabia ela que esse dia era justamente hoje...

****

Na modesta casa das duas, Dill andava de lá para cá, só pensando nas cartas que estavam na sua mão agora, mas ela não tinha coragem de abri-las e lê-las. Tinha medo de que o que lesse pudesse ser verdade, ou seria só coisa da sua cabeça?

_"Será que eu estou ficando louca? _Não podia ser! Ela só conhecia UM Severo Snape, e esse cara era o seu... _"Onde é que a minha mãe se meteu?"_

Não demorou nem 15 minutos depois desses pensamentos, e Cristina chegou, abrindo a porta e entrando desajeitada. Dill sentiu do quarto o cheiro da sua mãe: uma mistura de perfume doce e óleo de amêndoas. Quando Cristina queria puxar o saco dela falava que ela tinha o mesmo cheiro, porque as duas usavam os mesmos produtos de pele, mas ela nunca acreditava.

Por incrível que pareça Dill, que há 15 minutos atrás estava apavorada, agora aparecia para a mãe com as duas mãos na cintura e olhando-a de cima para baixo, as cartas apertadas na mão, e um olhar totalmente furioso.

- Mãe!

- Dill, meu amor, o que houve?

- Simplesmente isso!- e jogou as cartas na cara da mãe. – Explique-se! O que diabos isso significa? Eu uquero/u saber, **A-G-O-R-A!**

Cristina pega os papéis amassados e lê. Estarrecida, a jovem mãe passa de uma folha para outra, e não consegue segurar as lágrimas._ "Uma carta de Severo! Oh, ela vai ter que ir para lá! Essa não! Controle-se, Cris. Você sabia que um dia você teria que fazer isso."_ Cristina dá um grande suspiro e olha para a filha decidida: conhecia Dill, e apesar de estar fazendo essa cara de durona, ela estava gritando por dentro. Ela teria que agüentar mais, pois ainda havia muita coisa que ela não sabia.

- Sente-se aqui do meu lado, meu amor, por favor. - ela pede educadamente. O que a surpreendeu foi ver Dill obedecer quase imediatamente o pedido. Então, ela começa, do jeito que ela mais acha apropriado_. "Seja o que Deus quiser!"_ - Então, querida, você sabe por que eu a chamo de "meu amor", não é?

- Claro que sei! Você me explicou mais de um milhão de vezes. É porque você só chamava o meu pai de "meu amor", e quando ele foi embora você começou a me chamar assim porque acha que eu sou também um pedaço dele, que ele deixou aqui para você sempre se lembrar dele. - ela fala de modo sério, mas continua. - Que coisa mela cueca! Argh! - e termina de maneira sarcástica, colocando o dedo dentro da garganta e imitando um acesso de vômito. A mãe dá um sorriso.

- Certo, é isso mesmo. Para eu lhe explicar tudo que está aqui nessa carta preciso contar a nossa história de novo, você deixa? - Dill faz uma cara de quem analisa o que estão lhe propondo, e com uma careta concorda. Sempre era uma tortura ouvir a mãe falando daquele homem que a abandonou com amor. _"Ele não merece isso!"_

"Tudo começou em uma terça! Eu me lembro bem, porque eu estava sentada no banco da praça, com os olhos inchados porque havia brigado com sua avó de novo, e tinha ido lá para tentar espairecer. Não estava nada bonita e muito brava. Então, eu levantei os olhos e vi um cara, de rosto muito branco, cabelos negros caindo no queixo, um nariz não muito bonito, mas uma boca branquinha bem feita. Ele sorria para mim e me estendeu um paninho para eu limpar meu rosto. Eu peguei e agradeci. 'Não tem de quê! ', ele falou, aí eu percebi que ele não era daqui. Ele se sentou e me perguntou meu nome, eu falei e ele me perguntou educadamente se eu poderia falar o porquê de estar chorando. Eu me lembro que o achei muito metido, mas não falei, afinal ele havia me ajudado. Então falei que havia brigado com minha mãe. 'Hum, caso complicado. Minha mãe foi sempre legal comigo, mas meu pai, esse sim era um canalha.', ele falou olhando para o nada, e eu fiquei meio surpresa. Ele não parecia ter mais de 30 anos e estava em boa forma, pelo o que eu via. Eu, de desbocada que sou, fui logo perguntando da onde ele era. 'Da Inglaterra. Já foi para lá?' 'Não, nunca, mas espero poder ir lá, quem sabe algum dia. Adoro as bandas de lá.' 'Não conheço muito de bandas, não são meu forte, mas com certeza meus alunos conheciam muitas...' E assim nós começamos a conversar. Eu o achei meio estranho, às vezes ele não falava coisa com coisa, sabe? Mas eu não me importei, achei que era porque ele era estrangeiro... conversamos o resto do dia, e eu, uma jovem de 18 já não me interessava por garotos da minha idade. Achava-os todos idiotas, aliás, desde que tinha 15 gostava mais de garotos mais velhos, você sabe. Eu o mostrei o caminho da minha casa, e quando estávamos nos despedimos eu lhe disse adeus e já fui lhe dando um beijo.(_Essa é minha mãe!_ Dill adorava aquela parte.) Severo, claro, com aquele jeito inglês dele tentou disfarçar e dizer que não queria que as coisas fossem daquele jeito, afinal eu era muito nova, mas eu bem que sabia que ele queria aquilo muito antes de mim, se não queria, por que veio puxar papo comigo? Ah, eu gosto de ser direta, em tudo, aliás, você também. Encontramos-nos todos os dias seguintes, e assim foi durante dois anos. Foram ótimos! Os melhores da minha vida. A minha mãe o conheceu logo, e como sempre não gostou. Eu não me importei. Até que, depois dos dois anos decidimos morar juntos. Ele me pediu em casamento, mas eu sempre dizia não. Eu achava que nesses tempos não precisava mais se casar, e também achava que alguma coisa iria acontecer, minha vida sempre foi assim, Dill: sempre que eu achava que estava tudo bem, vinha alguma coisa e acabava com toda a harmonia! É uma sensação horrível. Mas, felizmente, nesse caso ela ainda demorou um pouco para acontecer. Em 30 de agosto de 2003 tive você! Foi a coisa mais linda da minha vida. Estávamos enfim felizes, e ficamos assim por mais dois anos. Até que Severo teve que ir..."

A mãe terminou essa primeira parte e deu um profundo suspiro, estava sendo muito difícil... E Dill não iria ajudar a tornar as coisas melhores, ela logo começou a falar e a pedir que a mãe continuasse.

- Vamos, essa parte eu já sei, agora, me conte o que você me escondeu todos esses anos!

- Bem, o que eu não contei a você é que o seu pai era, bem, especial, diferente. De um jeito que só ele sabia ser. Ele era rígido, tinha olhos que às vezes me pareciam saber tudo, tinha um jeito estranho de se portar, de falar, tinha umas expressões estranhas, sabe?

- Não. Como assim?

- Dill, ele não era estranho só por ser estrangeiro, era porque ele era uma coisa a mais: um bruxo.

Dill ouviu a expressão e não a associou de imediato. De repente começou a rir.

- Hahaha, mãe, você ta muito engraçadinha para o meu gosto. Mas eu não estou de brincadeiras hoje. Por favor, fale a verdade.

- Mas, isso É a verdade, meu amor. Ele era isso, um bruxo, e muito bom.

Dill fica pasma, olhava para a mãe diretamente nos olhos e não precisou perguntar de novo se ela estava mentindo: ali, nos olhos esverdeados dela estava estampado que era verdade. _"Impossível!"_ Dill ficou sem fala, começou a pensar em tudo que já ouvira do pai, e com certeza essa era nova

- Mas, mas, como isso é possível?

- Eu não sei, só sei que um dia, eu acordei e vi-o fazendo o café da manhã sair de uma varinha. E foi só. Eu desmaiei, ele me acordou com um encantamento e me explicou. Fiquei meio aturdida no começo, mas me senti bem depois, pois entendi todas as coisas esquisitas que ele fazia. Ele disse que queria ter me contado antes, mas não teve coragem. E talvez aquela fosse a melhor hora.

Dill não falou nada, apenas a olhou, mas não a estava observando e sim pensando. A falta de palavras pareceu à sua mãe um mau sinal, sempre era.

-Escute: isso não é nada do outro mundo, e não tem nada a ver com o que você via na TV a respeito, a comunidade de bruxos é até grande e muito discreta, tanto que todas as outras pessoas ainda acham que não existe mais esse tipo de coisa, inclusive você. Mas, como te convocaram para essa escola, agora você é uma deles. Isso explica todas essas tonturas suas, seus sonhos, esse seu suposto jeito de saber o que todos estão pensando, seu pai era igual. Eu não sei se você se lembra, mas ele passava tardes brincando com você, te colocava de frente para ele, e ficava olhando para você, dizendo para você se concentrar. Era um tipo de treinamento. Vocês passavam horas fazendo isso, e se divertiam à beça, eu não entendia o que era aquilo, mas talvez, agora que você vai para onde ele, você consiga uma explicação.

A ruiva nada falou, só a colocou em foco e perguntou.

- Por que ele foi embora?

- Porque, antes de vir ele era professor. Havia deixado a escola, por causa de uma guerra. Depois de terminada essa guerra ele resolveu vir descansar, e deixou a escola de lado. Por um tempo se viraram sem ele por lá, até que a diretora que já era velha morreu, e disse expressamente que queria que ele assumisse a diretoria. Ele não pode recusar e foi. Eu não queria ir, nunca iria deixar meu país! Se ele quisesse ir, que fosse. Conversamos muito a respeito disso, e eu deixei claro que ele deveria ir para realizar o sonho dele. Ele sempre falava bem do lugar, como se sentisse saudades, parece que somente lá ele conhecera um lar. Não o prendi, e assim, em 2005 ele voltou. Ainda me enviou cartas e tudo, queria saber de você. Mas nunca mais retornou, acho que ele acha que fiquei ressentida, e não tem coragem de ver você. Mas parece que mudou de idéia e agora quer ter você ao lado dele. O que acha? - a mãe se vira para encarar a filha.

- O que eu acho? Que todos vocês estão loucos! Que isso é uma pegadinha e eu não cai.

- Dill, é sério, por favor, pense!

- Não quero vê-lo, ele estava certo ao pensar que eu o enxotaria se ele pisasse aqui. Ele nos abandonou, por que ele simplesmente não recusou o pedido da velha? Nós éramos a família dele, que ele esquecesse o resto e ficasse conosco.

- Não é assim, filha. Eu não poderia ser tão mesquinha assim...

- É? Pois eu seria, você o deixou partir, e eu, eu fiquei sem pai! Por que você não o segurou? Por que não pensou em mim! Eu sofri esse tempo todo sem pai, e agora descubro que você que o deixou ir, isso não está correto!

- Dill, querida...

- Não, desculpe, mas eu, não consigo mais ouvir. Por que você nunca me contou isso?

- Porque achava que você não era bruxa, achava que você não possuía esses poderes, mas como você recebeu a carta, parece que estávamos enganados. Você não poderia saber, entenda. Era um risco para a comunidade dos bruxos.

_"Loucura! Todos loucos! Cresci cercada de mentiras!"._ A indignação crescia dentro do peito dela, e ela não conseguia controlá-la.

- Dill, você vai para lá, ver seu pai?

- Não, nunca, ta louca? Ele não merece, putz, nem pensar!

- Mas, Dill, olhe a carta aqui, ele quer vê-la! Você já a leu?

- Não, fique com você, nuca quero mais ver esses pedaços de papel na minha frente.

- Dill! Dill! Por favor, Dill!

Já era tarde, Dill já estava trancada dentro do quarto, batendo a porta. A mãe começou a chorar e não se agüentou mais, se atirou no sofá. As coisas haviam fugido do controle, não era para ter sido assim. _"Ah, Severo! Me desculpe, eu não consegui!"._

No quarto Dillyan pega o ipod e se joga na cama, não queria mais pensar em nada, mas lembranças remotas da sua infância a assolavam. Via um homem de cabelos negros a abraçar. Lembrava-se de fios presos na sua mão, de olhos extremamente negros a fixar os dela, meio castanhos. E ela a descobrir os segredos que continham neles. Tentou afastar eles da cabeça, mas não conseguiu. Ligou o ipod e ouviu a próxima música.

_Estátuas e cofres  
E paredes pintadas  
Ninguém sabe o que aconteceu  
Ela se jogou da janela do quinto andar  
Nada é fácil de entender_

_Dorme agora huhuhuhu  
É só o vento lá fora  
Quero colo  
Vou fugir de casa  
Posso dormir aqui  
Com vocês?  
Estou com medo tive um pesadelo  
Só vou voltar depois das três  
Meu filho vai ter  
Nome de santo  
Quero o nome mais bonito_

_É preciso amar as pessoas  
Como se não houvesse amanhã  
Por que se você parar, pra pensar.  
Na verdade não há_

_Me diz por que o céu é azul  
Explica a grande fúria do mundo  
São meus filhos que tomam conta de mim_

_Eu moro com a minha mãe  
Mas meu pai vem me visitar  
Eu moro na rua não tenho ninguém  
Eu moro em qualquer lugar  
Já morei em tanta casa que nem me lembro mais  
Eu moro com os meus pais huhuhuhu_

_É preciso amar as pessoas  
Como se não houvesse amanhã  
Por que se você parar, pra pensar.  
Na verdade não há_

_Sou uma gota d'água  
Sou um grão de areia  
Você me diz que seus pais não lhe entendem  
Mas você não entende seus pais  
Você culpa seus pais por tudo  
E isso é absurdo  
São crianças como você  
O que você vai ser  
Quando você crescer?_

A música terminou e ela começou a chorar_."Droga de ipod, por que sempre me confude ao invés de me ajudar_?". Ela retira o aparelho do ouvido e ouve um ruído da porta. A mãe havia colocado a carta de Severo pela fresta com um recado dela própria. Ela correu e pegou os dois.

**_Filha,depois de ouvir música, por favor, leia. Eu imploro, para o seu bem. Eu te amo, ele também. E a propósito, foi ele que lhe comprou o ipod. Você se lembra de eu ter falado que havia sido papai noel, não é? Porque eu não havia sido. Foi ele. Te amo³.)_**

Ela começou a rir em meio às lágrimas. Deu uma olhada no ipod preto e compreendeu o por quê dele parecer meio louco. Pegou a carta e a leu...

**_Para minha filha Dillyan e sua mãe, Cristina._**

**_Como sempre, minha querida, eu peço desculpas. Dillyan, agora você já deve saber por que eu sumi por todo esse tempo, e com certeza deve estar morrendo de raiva de não ter sabido antes o que aconteceu, então, começo me desculpando. E agora lhe parabenizo: finalmente você vai ingressar no mundo bruxo. No início achamos que você iria ser uma trouxa normal, isso até alguns dias, você deve se lembrar bem do dia: a última quarta, quando você se descontrolou durante o ensaio da sua banda, e quase fez a cabeça do seu baixista estourar. Não, filha, aquilo não era a sua imaginação, nem a dele, a cabeça dele quase foi pelos ares mesmo. Um pouco imprudente, certamente, mas os bruxos novatos nunca conseguem se controlar, e com você foi mais surpreendente ainda, pois não sabíamos das suas habilidades. Nem das suas nem das dos seus amigos que estão vindo com você, eles também foram uma surpresa e tanto._**

**_Sei que você está esperando explicações minhas, mas vamos deixar isso para quando nos vermos, está bem? Por enquanto, só o que peço é que você se acalme, arrume suas coisas e venha. Garanto que, apesar de a idéia parecer um pouco louca agora, quando você chegar verá que valeu a pena. E pelo o que eu saiba nem você nem sua mãe são de dar passos pequenos. Não é?_**

**_Sei que a carta está horrível, mas não sou bom com cartas, pergunte à sua mãe. Minhas cartas de amor para ela pareciam marchas fúnebres. Eram horríveis._**

**_Durante todos esses anos eu me perguntei: será que ela ainda se lembra de mim? Pois eu me lembro de você. Seus olhos são os meus. O resto é da sua mãe, mas segundo ela, parece que você herdou algumas características psicológicas minhas, como por exemplo, o seu poder de ler a mente das pessoas. Desculpe, eu disse ler mentes? Não, isso não se trata de ler mentes, e sim de examinar as mentes através de variadas técnicas e concentração. Mas, aparentemente você não precisou de técnica ou concentração, você faz isso quando quer. O que me faz crer que você possa ser uma legilimens nata. E o seu outro amigo, o senhor Denis Cavalcante? Você com certeza já percebeu que não pode ler a mente dele, isso porque ele é um oclumente nato. E a senhorita Penélope Foster, bem, achamos que ela possa ser uma ancestral da famosa vidente Cassandra Trelawney. E por aí vai. Agora para saber de mais coisas vocês precisarão vir. Espero-os no domingo a tarde, para conhecerem a escola e serem selecionados para suas casas. Até logo._**

**_ Minhas lembranças._**

**_ Severo Snape - diretor de Hogwarts_**

A cabeça de Dill rodava. Estava doendo que era uma beleza! Então ele era mesmo o seu pai, e ainda o diretor. _Bem, pelo menos ta garantido que não vou ser expulsa tão cedo! Putz, que pena.."_ Ela larga a carta e vai se deitar. Não queria mais pensar naquilo. Não queria, mas os pensamentos fluíam, involuntariamente.

_"Você é uma bruxa. Vai ter de ir a Hogwarts. Não foi culpa dele. Sua mãe o deixou ir. Eles se amavam. Ela ainda fala com ele. Eles lhe enganaram. Você tem poderes! Mas não sabe como usá-los. Terá de ir a Hogwarts. Não quero ir! Mas se quiser saber a verdade... Como virei bruxa? O que irei fazer? Ele é o diretor! Nunca vai me deixar em paz. O que diabos é legilimens? O que é oclumente? E vidente? Ela pode ver o futuro mesmo? E, putz! Por que minha cabeça dói tanto?"_

* * *

Primeiramente: mil perdões por não ter postado no dia em que prometi. Essa semana tem sido mutio cheia: pela manhã estou na escola, pela tarde na escola, novamente, na escola ensaiando para a quadrilha e, para completar, terça e quarta tive que ir pro colégio da minha irmã, pela noite, e só cheguei em casa as 10h. Com um dia tão agitado, eu só queria dormir. 

Bom... axo que já me expliquei, e novamente peço perdões.

capítulo 3 postado e espero que vocês gostem.

Não vou responder comentários, pois estou sem tempo (novidade).

Provavelmente só voltarei a postar em julho ou, se Deus quiser, no dia 29 de junho. próxima semana tenho provas e tanto eu quanto a Raah, que estuda junto comigo e é a autora da fic, temos que estudar.


	5. Na casa de Dill

**Título:** _A filha do diretor_

**Fic de** _Raharmstrong e Taty Evans_

**Tema: **_comédia, aventura, romance_

**Censura: **_livre_

**Shippers principais:**

_Dillyan Andrade/ Gregory Malfoy_

_Penélope Foster/ Jack Potter_

_Dennis Cavalcante/ Mellany Weasley_

**

* * *

**

**Cap 4: Na casa da Dill**

Denis estava sonhando. E um sonho muito bom, por sinal. Sonhava que haviam escolhido ele para um reality show e que ele iria produzir um clipe com um monte de garotas lindas ao seu redor. Para poder fazer melhor os passes, ele conjurou um professor de dança gay que num instante o ajudou a dançar rap, e quando o professor começou a dar em cima dele, o garoto o fez desaparecer. Nesse momento ele percebe que está segurando a varinha do pai e a larga com uma expressão de nojo. Então o show começa, as luzes se apagam e um holofote incide sobre ele. A música começa...

_Sou playboy e dou porrada_

_Eu meto a porrada_

_Eu enfio a porrada_

_Quando ando com a galera só bato nos mané_

_Mas quando eu tô sozinho eu só bato nas mulhé..._

Ele continua cantando, a emoção é forte, tão forte que ele acorda. E percebe que não estava cantando. Ele abre os olhos e tem uma visão um pouco pertubadora: o seu Motorola novo tocando, com o som do vibracall, pairando acima da sua cabeça, juntamente com o abajur importado ligado, piscando ao som da batida. Ao associar as idéias ele se espanta, e como num passe de mágica as coisas começam a cair rapidamente na direção ao chão. O celular cai na cama, o abajur, ele pega com uma surpreendente agilidade, antes que o objeto caísse na sua cabeça. Respirando rápido e totalmente irado com o que acabara de ocorrer, ele atende o celular.

- Alô? Quem é o palhaço?

- Não é nenhum palhaço, até porque eu não moro em circo, Denis.

A voz parecia familiar, mas não o bastante. Era de uma garota, e tinha o tom de uma pessoa que sabia mais do que todos.

- Quem é?

- É a Penélope. Bom dia para você também!

- Ah! Bom dia, bom dia... Certo! O que você quer, cdf?

- Falar com você, e com a Dillyan. Você já falou com seus pais sobre a viagem?

- Primeiro, que horas são? Você não tem vergonha de acordar as pessoas desse jeito? E segundo: hunf! Aquele papo de viagem! Putz, que idiotice! Quem eles pensavam que iriam enganar? E você já sabia de tudo, não é? Por que não nos falou nada?

- Vocês acreditariam? Escute, pelo que vi já falou sim. Já são 10 horas Denis, e você que devia ter vergonha por eu ter que te acordar uma hora dessas, há séculos estou te ligando e você não atende. Bem, como eu disse quero falar com vocês pessoalmente. Precisamos ver a Dillyan. Você sabe o número dela?

- O número dela? Sim, acho que sim, para quê? E como você tem o MEU número?

- Ora, para ligarmos para ela!- ela dá uma bufada do outro lado da linha. Estava começando a ficar impaciente. - E tenho o seu número porque o peguei com a Sara, aquela última garota da sala que você iludiu. Eu pedi dizendo que ia passar um trote e ela me deu.

- Ah tá! Entendi. Hehehe, a última da sala que eu iludi, né?-ele dá um riso abafado- Aiaiai. Bem, se é para falarmos com ela, vamos logo lá, oras. Eu acho que ainda me lembro onde é... – ele fala de um modo duvidoso. - Vamos! Será bem melhor vê-la lá.

- Hum, não sei não. Ela não irá se incomodar?

- Fala sério! Que nada. Então está combinado. Venha aqui em casa e me espere lá embaixo. Nos encontramos em meia hora. Não se atrase!- e desliga o celular na cara da garota.

_"Playboy chato!"_, ela pensa do outro lado da linha. Bem, se era preciso, ela iria. Estava muito preocupada com Dillyan.

****

Em meia hora a loira estava na frente do prédio do garoto. E ainda demorou mais vinte minutos para ele aparecer. Ela já estava querendo ligar novamente para ele, quando o viu descer as escadas e cumprimentar o porteiro. Estava simplesmente lindo: cabelos despenteados, blusa preta, boné na cabeça da Nike e um casaco marrom, pois estava fazendo um pouco de frio. O clima de São Paulo estava muito complicado nesses últimos anos. Ela não quis aparentar grande interesse, mas pela expressão de riso dele, falhou um pouco. Abaixou a cabeça e envermelhou. _"Mas que... controle-se, Penélope"_

Denis estava curtindo o momento. Era a primeira vez que a garota mais inteligente do São Marcos o olhava com interesse e ele percebia. Era quase um momento de vitória. A vitória mesmo, ele percebia agora, seria ficar com ela. _"Putz, como eu nunca percebi que ela era tão gata desse jeito? Quem diria!"_ Ele aproveitou do momento de vergonha dela e a analisou. Ela estava linda mesmo: as mechas bicolores caiam no rosto, os óculos lhe dava um charme, a saia nos joelhos ficava perfeita com a sandália de salto e amarras no tornozelo, a blusa de alguma marca famosa a protegia da friagem com um decote comportado e ao mesmo tempo sexy. Os braceletes brilhantes que ela usava combinavam com a cor do salto e da saia. Ela começa a falar, forçando-o a parar de analisá-la.

- Nossa, você demorou mais do que uma garota para se arrumar! Estava quase ligando para você de novo!

- Oras, olá para você também! Estou feliz por ver que você está bem! - ele fala com um tom de voz parecido com o dela no telefone.

- Desculpe... olá Denis! Mas, bem, por que você demorou tanto? - eles começam a andar em direção a rua.

- O que você queria, garota? Me acordou no meio de um dos meus melhores sonhos, cedo, sem MINHA permissão, quase fez eu me matar com um abajur e ainda me cobra horários, fala sério! Nem minha mãe faz isso comigo, fique você sabendo, porque eu sou Denis Cavalcante, tá ligada? - ele a olha de maneira enviesada, levantando uma sobrancelha, a là Kayke Britto.

- O que você quer dizer com "quase fez eu me matar com um abajur"?

- Quando eu acordei as coisas de cima do meu criado estavam voando em cima da minha cabeça. E o abajur quase, mas quase, caiu em cima da minha cabeça. Eu poderia ter morrido, sabia? Aí eu ia querer saber o que você e todas as garotas desse mundo iam fazer sem o Denizinho aqui. - ele sai caminhando em direção à avenida principal, ajeitando as abas do casaco e com cara de gostoso.

- Hum, aconteceu isso mesmo, foi? Que coisa! - ela reflete um pouco sobre o que o garoto falou e estaca na calçada.- Ei! Nós não vamos de táxi? - ela grita para ele, percebendo que o garoto já estava cruzando a avenida. - Me espere!

- Não, vamos a pé. A casa da Dill é perto, e além disso odeio ficar sendo levado por aí feito cachorrinho de madame. Vamos logo, anda! - ele puxa a mão da garota, para juntos atravessarem o resto da avenida.

Penélope não gostou muito da idéia de seguir a pé, mas o gesto de Denis a fez esquecer que seus pais odiavam quando ela andava sozinha, a pé e ainda com estranhos... _"Ele não é um total estranho..."_, ela pensa para tentar se sentir menos culpada.

- Tem certeza de que não é longe?

- Claro! - ele consente de modo confiante e eles seguem pelo outro lado da avenida, entram numa rua secundária e deixam as fileiras de carros e fumaça para trás. Um leve sereno começa a cair sobre eles, e Denis levanta a parte de trás do casaco, e encaixa um pequeno fone em um dos ouvidos, de onde podia se escutar uma música agitada.

- Melhor cobrir o seu cabelo, sabe? Chapinha sai com a chuva...

- Eu sei que sai... - ela fala rindo da observação dele - ...mas eu não preciso cobrir. Meu cabelo não ficaria desarrumado nem se um furacão passasse por aqui.

- Nossa, e o que você fez para ele ficar assim, tão, tão, tão, firme?

- Magia. - ela fala como se fosse uma coisa normal.

Denis olha para ela. A garota realmente parecia acostumada com o termo. Ele estava doido para perguntar o que ela sabia, mas achava que ela, com certeza, não iria querer falar nada no meio da rua. Melhor era chegar logo à casa da ruiva.

- Certo, bela solução... vou querer aprender esse truque aí com certeza.

- Eu te ensino, é simples.

- Penny...

- Sim?

- Posso te chamar assim?

- Bem, acho melhor não, sabe. Eu não gosto muito...

- Por quê?

- Muito informal...

- Frescura, vou te chamar assim mesmo, Penny.

- Certo... - ela faz uma careta de insatisfação, como quem não estava ligando muito. - Quando vamos chegar? Já andamos demais para mim, sabe?

- Estamos perto, loira. Ela mora depois daquela praça. A mãe dela pode estar lá. O nome dela é... - ele faz um esforço para se lembrar, estalando os dedos-... é Cris, tia Cris. Ela é realmente muito legal, você vai gostar dela. E é uma gata...

- Certo. - ela fala achando graça da naturalidade com que Denis estava tratando a situação. Eles dois estavam indo à casa de uma garota, que a pouco dias nada tinha a ver com eles. Haviam descoberto que eram bruxos, iriam embora de casa, estudar na maior escola de bruxaria da Europa, e ele se lembra que a mãe da garota era gata. i"Garotos!"/i

- E o pai dela?

- O pai? Não, ela não tem pai. Você não sabia?

- Não! O que aconteceu com ele? Morreu?

- Que nada. Ele era estrangeiro, veio para o Brasil, morou um tempo com a tia Cris e a Dill, mas depois, parece, teve que voltar. E preferiu não levar elas. É uma história meio complicada. Só sei que até hoje a Dill fica com raiva quando se fala nele. Melhor você não falar nada.

- Com certeza fico calada! - ela nunca iria adivinhar que a garota tinha aquela história. Ainda bem que perguntara primeiro a Denis...

- Vamos, estou com fome. Você não me deixou tomar café, sabia? Tomara que a tia Cris tenha feito alguma coisa boa para a Dill.

- Você sabe se ela está em casa? - ela pergunta enquanto eles dois chegam mais perto de uma casa pequena e modesta, mas bem arrumada.

- Vamos saber agora! - ele fala batendo palmas para o portão preto da casa. – Tia Cris, Dill? Tem alguém em casa? Oii!?

Depois de um pequeno tempo de espera, uma mulher morena de mechas castanhas aparece na janela da pequena casa, ao ver Denis dá um radiante sorriso que mostrava com toda a sinceridade que não podia crer que era ele.

- Oh! Eu não acredito nos meus olhos castanhos claros! Denis Cavalcante, aqui, novamente, no portão da minha casa? Deve ser uma miragem!

- Não, tia Cris, é verdade, sou eu! Feliz mesmo em me ver?

- Está brincando, anjinho! É óbvio que estou! Um dia desses estava perguntando à Dill como você estava, mas, você sabe como ela é, enrolou e não me respondeu. A minha filha realmente não gosta de falar dos ex... - ela fala indo em direção ao portão e abrindo-o para as visitas. Denis se adianta e dá um abraço na mulher. Penélope fica os olhando, até que Cris percebe a presença dela.

- Ah, e você querida? É a nova namorada desse garotinho safado? Escute, desculpe, mas você deve saber que a minha relação com ex-genros é ótima! - ela fala rindo e largando Denis, dando um abraço nela também.

- Não, tia. Ela não é minha namorada. É uma... amiga. Nós estamos aqui por causa da viagem, sabe? A Dill já lhe contou?

A expressão da mulher muda, ele parece ficar um pouco triste.

- Hum, a viagem, claro. Sim, meu querido, ela me contou. Então vocês são bruxos mesmo, não é?

- Receio que sim, senhorita Andrade, e queremos conversar sobre isso com você e com a Dill, mas lá dentro é melhor, não acha?

- Claro, mas primeiro, querida: não me chame de senhorita Andrade! Nossa, fiquei até arrepiada, olha - ela mostra o braço - só quem me chama assim são os meus cobradores! Credo! Se você quiser chame-me de Cris, ou de tia mesmo, eu não me importo, ok? Mas de senhorita não, por favor!

Denis cai na risada e Penny fica sem graça. Cristina pede para que eles entrem na casa, que ainda estava arrumando. Eles entram e sentam nos sofás escuros que ficam na sala, onde noite passada ela e Dill estavam conversando. Depois de deixar os dois bem à vontade e trazer um lanche de pão, bacon e suco para Denis eles começam a conversar.

- Onde ela está?

- Ainda não se levantou, querida. Ela está no quarto. Acho que ficou muito ressentida com o que aconteceu. Eu não queria que ela descobrisse de uma hora para outra, mas foi o jeito, a carta chegou e agora ela precisa ir. - ela dá um suspiro pesado, que fazia seus olhos ficarem fundos e cheios de lágrimas, mas sua voz permanecia igual.

- Eu também achei meio estranho ontem, mas depois de pensar bem durante o sono, acabei entendendo. Aliás, agora tudo faz sentido: todas as esquisitices do meu pai, todas as manias dele, todo o mistério de como eles se conheceram e dos meus avós, todo o relacionamento dele com a medicina e como ele é bem sucedido... por mim agora, tudo bem. Mas ontem a minha cabeça estava quase para explodir.

- Sabia que o fato de você e seu pai serem bruxos explica como eu consegui o meu emprego no hospital?

- É?

- Aham, o pai da Dill conhecia o seu pai, acho que por isso tenho o emprego de enfermeira lá. Estou lá a mais de 13 anos, entrei bem no começo mesmo. Até trabalhei com seu pai, quando ele ainda atendia, um bom homem, sua mãe tem sorte.

- É, ela sabe.

- E você querida, como foi com você? - ela se vira para Penny, que estava calada até então.

- Eu? Quer dizer... bem... eu já sabia que era bruxa, quer dizer, que meus pais eram bruxos, então não foi uma grande surpresa, sabe...

- Hum, melhor para você. Menos uma confusão. Denis, querido, quando você terminar aí acho que vocês terão de ir acordar a Dill, quando ela está de cabeça cheia dorme quase o dia todo, sabe. É vocês irão acordá-la, conversar com ela e tentar fazê-la mudar de idéia, pois ela não está querendo ir, enquanto isso eu vou fazer um almoço bem caprichado.

- Ela não quer ir? Mas, por que... er, Cristina? - Penny pergunta um pouco atrapalhada, não estava acostumada com adultos que a pediam que os tratasse como velhos amigos como Cristina.

- Bem, a história é meio complicada, é melhor vocês ouvirem dela, tudo bem. Deixe-me pegar essas coisas Denis... - ela levanta e pega o prato e o copo vazio do garoto, dando-lhe um beijo na cabeça loira.- ...estava bom?

- Ótimo, valeu mesmo, adoro você! Agora vamos aos negócios, cdf!- ele levanta de um salto puxando Penny.

- Espere, Denis, pergunte para a Cristina se podemos mesmo acordar ela.

- Claro que podemos! Não ouviu não? Deixa de tentar bancar a "educadona", ok? Vamos logo acordar aquela dorminhoca!

- Mas... Den!

- Sem "mas Den"! Espere... Den, tá aí, gostei! Den..., adorei Penny, agora vamos! - ele pára por um momento, considerando o apelido, depois, dá um beijo na cabeça da garota e continua arrastando-a sem a mínima cerimônia em direção aos fundos da casa, onde devia estar o quarto de Dill. Bem no fim do corredor eles viram duas portas. Uma branca, decorada com letras brancas e desgastadas, formando a palavra "mamãe". Era o quarto de Cristina. A outra porta era preta, totalmente desgastada e tinha várias placas na frente, inclusive uma enorme em que havia a palavra "stop" escrita. Denis parou na frente da porta, tentando ouvir alguma coisa, e só o que ouviu foi o barulho do ar-condicionado da garota. Ele se vira para Penny, faz uma cara marota e um sinal pedindo silêncio, então entram no quarto.

O quarto de Dill não parecia nada com um quarto de garota. Todas as paredes estavam pintadas de preto e cobertas com pôsteres de bandas, que iam desde Avril Lavigne a Slipknot. _"Garota eclética! Até demais..."_ E Penny não era a única que achava isso. Mas essa mistura de sons e sotaques só ajudava Dill a se lembrar de manter a mente aberta a tudo. Liberal, ela sempre viveu do jeito que quis e a mãe nunca lhe impôs nenhuma regra, por isso agora ela sabia até onde iam seus limites. Talvez, com um pai, as coisas tivessem sido diferentes...

A ruiva dormia sossegada, ainda com a roupa do tarde anterior. A sua respiração acompanhava o movimento do peito. Ela nem podia imaginar que os dois estavam lá. Denis resolveu acabar logo com a alegria dela: havia sido acordado por Penny, e agora não deixaria a ruiva dormir. _"VINGANÇA!! HAHAHA!"_ Mas ele não conseguiu acordá-la do jeito que queria. A ruiva estava despertando, dando chutes na cama, e esfregando os olhos lentamente, até que, num impulso, como se estivesse surpresa por estar respirando, ela abre os olhos. E vê os dois lá em pé olhando-a despertar.

- Estou sonhando?- ela pergunta achando graça.

- Não. Estamos aqui para te acordar, então você acordou - Penny fala com simplicidade - Bom dia, então. Dill, será que eu poderia me sentar na sua...

- Bom dia, ruiva! - Denis fala indo em direção à cama de Dill, afasta os cabelos vermelhos do rosto dela e lhe dá um selinho de surpresa: ela não teve nem tempo de virar o rosto. Penny vira a cara, e estava começando a achar que Den realmente era muito saidinho. _"Mas eles já eram namorados antes! Dãã... ele ainda deve gostar dela.." _Ela se pegou pensando, e logo afastou os pensamentos incestos. Ela não poderia se sentir atraída por ele, não agora.

Enquanto a ruiva do lado da cama ficava desconcertada, olhando para o chão, Denis se jogava com tudo na cama de Dill, indo parar do lado dela, e a ruiva ainda tentava se recuperar do susto do beijo de bom dia.

- Argh! Denis, deixa de ser porco, eu ainda nem escovei os dentes e devo estar só baba! Parece que você não pensa, né garoto?!

- Deixe de ser fresca, oras! Você não tá cheirando só a baba, pô! Tá com cheirinho de amêndoas, daquelas que a gente só come nos Alpes suíços, com muito chocolate derretido em baixo. Parece o cheiro da tia Cris! Huuuum! Dá água na boca só de lembrar! Você já teve o prazer de tomar um copo de chocolate quente feito com leite de vacas da Suíça e amêndoas doces colhidas nas redondezas da França? - ele pergunta como se qualquer um na vida pudesse fazer isso a qualquer hora, com uma cara ao mesmo tempo cínica e inocente. – Hein, Dill, já comeu?

- Realmente, viu? Vai se lascar. - a ruiva não se dá ao trabalho de responder, estava meio na cara. Ela olha e vê que a loira só olhava para eles com um olhar perdido.- Vamos, loira, sente-se! Senta aí no resto da cama, ó! Pode sentar, e não estranha não, o Denis é desse jeito idiota mesmo... senta aí, eu vou escovar os dentes.

Ela se levanta e vai em direção a uma porta que mais parecia o resto da parede, pois estava totalmente coberta por pôsteres também. Enquanto ela se ajeitava os outros dois ficavam só se olhando, e às vezes examinando melhor o quarto. Toda vez que, sem querer o olhar de Penny encontrava o de Den, ela corava e desviava o olhar. Den achava isso engraçadésimo, tanto que na última vez que isso aconteceu mandou um beijinho para ela e ainda fez um gesto silencioso para que ela se sentasse ao seu lado na cama, com uma cara altamente safada. Isso, aparentemente, a desconcertou mais ainda. A loira se limitou a lançar ao garoto um olhar de indignação e mandá-lo parar. Ainda bem que justo na hora em que ele parecia querer se levantar para ir na direção dela, Dill aparece na porta do banheiro.

Um pouco mais composta, a garota estava com uma expressão de puro tédio. Saiu do banheiro e largou-se na cama, não reparando no aparente ar constrangido de Penélope por causa de Den. Quando ela se senta na cama, Penélope sai e se senta na cadeira que pertence à estante do computador. Eles se olham por um momento e Dill resolve quebrar o silêncio.

- Então, por que vocês estão aqui?

- Bem, Dillyan. Está meio na cara, não?

- É, Dill. Nós viemos aqui saber se você vai para a escola de bruxaria com a gente.

A ruiva fica calada. Não esperava que eles fossem tão diretos.

- E a resposta está BEM na cara, não? Eu não vou.

- Como assim não vai?

- Dillyan...

- Eu não vou, Den.

- POR QUÊ NÃO? Você tá louca?

- Dillyan, por favor, me escute.

- Eu não fiquei louca, só não vou!

- Mas, por quê não?

- Dillyan!! - a loira perdeu a paciência.

- Por favor, loirinha! Dill.- a ruiva atende o pedido de atenção da loira, mas não queria ouvir seu nome. - É bem melhor, acredite.

- Tudo bem... Dill. Escute, vamos nos manter calmos, sim? Primeiro, vamos começar contando como cada um recebeu a notícia, e aí vamos tentar analisar o porquê de você não querer ir. Se for uma razão coerente, deixaremos você ficar. Se não for, você vai. Aceita?

- Tá, tudo bem. Então, comecem aí.- ela faz um gesto que abrange os outros dois. Den estava um pouco assustado com o grito da garota, mas se recuperou bem a tempo de falar.

- Primeiro as damas.-ele aponta para Penélope.- A propósito, Dill. O apelido dela é Penny. Penélope, Penny. Perfeito, né? - o garoto mostra a lógica para ela. Dill não estava muito interessada.

- É, certo. Começa, Penny.

- Bem. Como você acabou percebendo, eu sabia sim mais do que vocês. Para mim não foi uma novidade saber de Hogwarts e sobre bruxaria. Eu sabia que meus pais eram bruxos desde pequena. Mas eu, bem... todos achavam que eu não era.

- Achavam que você era um aborto, não é?

- Sim, exatamente. Um aborto. Eu não gostava nada disso. Me sentia muito infeliz por não ter dado aos meus pais o sabor de ver a filha deles na maior escola de bruxaria do mundo. Mas, depois de ontem... parece que não vai mais ser assim. É perfeito! Eu sonhei com isso a minha vida toda. E agora, finalmente vou poder estudar lá e honrar o nome da família. Ontem eu só cheguei em casa, mostrei a carta e logo saímos para comemorar. Foi o dia mais feliz da minha vida.- ela termina com um sorriso radiante.- Agora é sua vez, Den.

O garoto dá um pigarreio. Não pensou que a sua vez fosse chegar tão rápido. E, como ele desconfiava, Penny realmente sabia demais do mudo bruxo. Ele deu um suspiro e começou.

- As coisas não foram tão amistosas lá em casa. Na verdade foi bem estressante. Mostrei o envelope para a minha mãe e ela deu um piti. Logo meu pai chegou e foi se juntar a ela dentro do quarto. Eu segui ele e comecei a ouvir atrás da porta.

- Que coisa feia...- Dill comenta.

- Situações desesperadas, minha querida, exigem medidas desesperadas. - ele devolve com um olhar frio e sério.- eu ouvi uma história de escola, no exterior. Meu pai estava feliz porque eu conseguira entrar, mas segundo minha mãe, eu já passara da idade de ser selecionado. Meu pai não estava nem aí, e começou a falar em bruxaria e magia. Minha mãe não queria que eu fosse, porque para eu ir teria que saber a verdade. Meu pai decidiu que me contaria essa verdade e me chamou. Eu entrei e ele começou.

- E, o que exatamente era?

- Era uma vez um garoto bruxo de pais ricos que tem de desistir de estudar para ser um macumbeiro...

- _Curandeiro!_

- O que?

- Curandeiro, Den. A palavra certo é _curandeiro_. Acho que era isso o que ele queria ser. Curandeiros são os médicos dos bruxos. Continue.

- Sim, pois é. Curandeiro. Ele não pode continuar por causa de uma guerra que eles tiveram e ele teve que lutar. Para encurtar um pouco essa história, o povo bruxo venceu a guerra e meu pai não quis esperar os caras se arrumarem de novo. Ele partiu para uma viagem. Foi para Portugal e depois veio para o Brasil. Aqui ele terminou os estudos dele em medicina e montou um escritório. Conheceu a minha mãe, eles se apaixonaram, se casaram, me tiveram, a parte mais importante, né? E sei lá o que mais. Eu só sei que eu nasci e meu pai também ficou muito desapontado, pois achava que eu também era um aborto.

- Ele disse isso, foi?

- Aham.

- Bem, o termo aborto é mais usado no meu caso, quando a pessoa é filha legítima de dois bruxos. No seu caso, você já é mestiço.

- Hum, sei. Tá bom. Mas o que isso importa? Ele também achava que eu não seria bruxo, porque minha mãe tinha tido muitas dificuldades para engravidar, mas aí, chegou a carta ontem, ele me mostrou a varinha dele, me fez usá-la, me contou essa história maluca e a minha cabeça quase explodiu. Agora acho que o jeito é ir até lá.

- Você usou a varinha? Fez alguma coisa?

- Fiz aparecer um copo de vidro muito vagabundo com um suco de maracujá de igual qualidade duvidosa.

- Nossa! Que legal!

- Legal nada. A varinha tem um formato meio... nada, nada confortável. E a mágica foi péssima se comparado com a do meu pai.

- É só o começo Den. Logo nós vamos poder fazer tudo. Você vai ver. - a loira dá um sorriso para ele. Denis tenta retribuir com o mesmo entusiasmo, mas ainda pensava no que havia ocorrido na última noite.

- Agora é você, Dill.

A ruiva estava pasma. Ouviu as duas rápidas histórias, mas agora não queria contar a sua. Ela parecia muito mais complicada que as outras duas histórias dos amigos. Isso porque envolvia um passado que ela não queria mais lembrar. Mas agora teria que ser forte. Ela nunca correra de nada. Não seria agora que daria uma de covarde.

- Vou logo avisando. A minha história é mais complicada que a de vocês dois. - ela dá uma pausa vendo a reação deles, e se lembra da mãe, que com certeza os recebeu. - Minha mãe não falou nada para vocês?

- Não. Ela também falou que era complicado e que era melhor deixar você falar. E, sinceramente, Dill, não estamos aqui para te julgar. Só queremos ouvi-la, ok?

- Ok. Tá bom, então... vamos lá...

Mais um longo suspiro e a garota começa. Contou tudo. Desde o que a mãe sempre lhe contava, até as revelações da última tarde. Contou sobre as discussões e os sentimentos, sobre seu estresse e a batida da porta. Depois, reviveu a emoção de ouvir a música da Legião urbana e a raiva do iPod. E depois da carta de Snape e do bilhete de sua mãe, mostrando-os aos dois. Penny ficou muito interessada na carta com as revelações de que todos tinham uma espécie de poder.

- Nossa, quer dizer que eu realmente sou uma...

- Vidente? Bem, é o que ele diz aí. Você não sabia?

- Meus pais desconfiavam... já eu não queria ser isso nem a pau...

- Por que?!?

- Oras! Você não conhece a fama dos videntes no mundo dos bruxos... – ela começa a balançar a cabeça, e, de repente fica um pouco vermelha, pronta a discutir, mas retoma a pose e desiste do assunto.- ...não, quer saber? Esquece. E você é mesmo uma legilimens?

- Não é isso que aí está dizendo? Mas, eu não entendi direito o que isso significa.

- Bem, eu não sei muito desses assuntos, mas pelo o que eu já li, parece-me que legilimens é a pessoa que consegue saber o que, tipo, "ler" a mente das pessoas, vendo se elas estão mentindo ou não. Já oclumente... - ela fala olhando para Denis, que estava atento às duas, mas lendo a carta ao mesmo tempo.- ... tem o poder de "esconder" os sentimentos ou pensamentos dos legilimens. São o oposto um do outro.

- Hum... de acordo com a carta do meu ex sogro, não é bem isso que você falou não, cdf! - Den contesta.

- Den, eu disse que não sabia direto, não falei? Então não enche!- a loira se estressa.

- Ah, tá. Desculpa aí!

A loira lhe lança um olhar de raiva. Em seguida continua a falar.

- De qualquer maneira, o melhor é deixar para essas coisas serem explicadas pelo próprio diretor. Não acham?

Agora foi a vez da ruiva a olhar enviesado. Dill já havia se decidido: não iria a Hogwarts. Não daria aquele gostinho ao cara que apenas deu o esperma para lhe criar. _Não mesmo!_

- Não, desculpe, loira, mas eu não vou nem se ele quisesse me pagar.

- Como assim não vai?

- É, loira. Esse cara quer fazer graça. Se acha que eu voltar correndo para ele, morrendo de saudades, chorando no seu colinho e gritando "Papai, papai!", ele tá muito enganado! Eu não sou dessas.

- Ei, Dill, nós sabemos! Mas essa sua razão não é lá muito coerente. Não é uma desculpa muito boa. Então, você vai! - Den disse tentando convencê-la de uma maneira simples, que nunca iria dar certo com ela.

Dill o olhou sério. O garoto sustentou o olhar. Era sempre assim. Um nunca sabia o que o outro queria, um impasse entre uma legilimens que não sabia oclumência e um oclumente que não sabia legilimência. Situação difícil. Penny se manteve calma. Já desconfiava que, para convencer a ruiva de ir teria de jogar o seu jogo, mexer com seus sentimentos mais profundos. Resolveu arriscar.

- Dill, você tem de ir...- disse ela com aquela calma muito pertubadora -Você tem que ir... - fala Penny

-POR QUÊ?- Dill perde a paciência com a loira - POR QUÊ eu devo ir? Dê-me só um único motivo para ir para aquele hospício??

- Porque assim você vai poder se vingar do seu pai - ela fala totalmente calma - E verá se o perdoará depois de tudo, ou não...

Um momento de silêncio. Penny podia até ver o incrível cérebro da legilimens maquinando e considerando a proposta, mas depois, vê a cabeça rodando de um lado para o outro, num sinal negativo. Den se desespera, mas percebe o que Penny queria fazer. _"Vamos incitá-la! Hahaha..."_

- Não, esse pode ser até um bom motivo para ir, mas eu prefiro continuar aqui.

- Dill, será possível que você está com medo? - Den pergunta levantando a sobrancelha, naquela expressão altamente irritante e desafiadora. A pergunta, como ela previra, teve efeito altamente devastador e quase momentâneo.

- Tá louco, seu loiro aguado? Eu? Dill Andrade? Com medo? Está para nascer alguma coisa ou alguém que vai me fazer ficar com medo! Tá claro?

- Claro, claríssimo! Então, por que você não quer ir?

- Eu já não falei? Que coisa! Mas vocês !- ela fala com uma cara totalmente irritada. - Eu não darei a ele o gostinho de me ver bem, se ele quisesse ficar conosco, teria desistido de tudo... e além do mais, tem a minha mãe. Não quero deixá-la sozinha. Eu nunca me separei dela, entende? E agora, terei de ir até lá, sozinha, para ficar com ele? Nem ferrando! E acabou-se o assunto!

Ela se deixa cair na cama, fazendo as molas rangerem. Mas os garotos parecem não desistir.

- Dill! Isso não é desculpa que se dê, oras! Sua mãe não é uma criança, e muito menos você! Ela sabe se cuidar sozinha, e já está na hora de você aprender isso também. - Penny fala com calma, como sempre, mas dessa vez não consegue esconder o pequeno "quê" de irritação de ver como a ruiva se esquivava da verdadeira resposta para a pregunta. _"Por que ela simplesmente não fala que está com medo de reencontrar o pai?"_

- É, Dill! A loira cdf tem razão, como sempre! E, cá entre nós, você não pode deixar o cara te gozar, né? Olha aqui, você não leu? Ele fala:" . E pelo o que eu saiba nem você nem sua mãe são de dar passos pequenos. Não é?". Olha isso, Dill! Tá te chamando na xinxa aqui! Você não pode ficar com medo de ir, pô! E ele tem razão, não se pode ter medo de dar grandes passos, pois você não pode atravessar um abismo com dois pulinhos! E nós vamos estar com você, sério, nós vamos estar lá!- ele fala com uma cara de filósofo bonzinho.

Dill olhou novamente para ele. Só viu os olhos claros dele refletindo seu rosto, e não conseguiu esconder a surpresa de vê-lo filosofando e dando o seu apoio. Começou a rir de maneira bem sincera.

- Putz, véi! Não, Den, essa foi ótima! Eu aceito de tudo: ser bruxa, meu pai estar quase para botar as mãos em mim, ir para uma escola totalmente desconhecida, mas... ver uvocê/u filosofando? Putz, é demais!! Hahahahha...

Ela se deixa rolar pela cama. Penny, por sua vez, do seu jeito britânico, dá umas risadas abafadas de lado.

- Olha aqui, eu sou assim, tá? Pode não parecer, mas eu sou um grande pensador. Dentro dessa cabeça pairam mil idéias. Eu sou um Cavalcante. Tá vacilando? Num vacila não! Mas o ponto não é esse, Dill. O ponto é que você vai conosco, e está decidido.

- Não, eu unão/u vou, seu loiro aguado. Eu estou na minha casa, na minha cama, no meu quarto, e decido eu o que vou fazer. Aquele cara disse que ueu/u escolheria se iria ou não. E a minha resposta é não. Agora, vamos sair. Minha mãe já deve ter terminado o almoço.

A ruiva se retira do quarto sem querer mais discutir. Os outros dois se olham: essa ruiva era mesmo osso duro de roer.

No fim, Dill estava certa. A mãe terminara de fazer o almoço. Eles se sentaram à mesa e comeram o delicioso bife com fritas e purê de Cris, sem olhar muito um para o outro e sem muita conversa. Estavam desconfiados. Já a adorável mãe preferia se manter agora inativa. Já havia feito tudo o que podia para a filha tentar entender, e se Dill não quisera aceitar da primeira vez, não seria na segunda ou na terceira que iria ceder. Para ela não existia o ditado "água mole em pedra dura tanto bate até que fura". Ela era impassível. Os amigos pareciam ter entendido. Não adiantava mais tentar forçá-la, isso só traria mais brigas e discussões bobas. O negócio era deixar Dill tentar assimilar tudo sozinha agora.

Depois de Den se sentir satisfeito, e isso demorou um pouco, Penny e ele resolveram se despedir. A tarde já começava a dar sinais de que seria quente e abafada, o que seria perfeito para se passar em casa, tomando uma limonada gelada e jogando playstation, mas os garotos ainda tinham que ajeitar as últimas malas para a viagem do dia seguinte. Pelo menos os que iriam.

- Muito obrigada pelo almoço, Cris. Estava maravilhoso. É sério: lá em casa a comida não costuma ser tão brasileira, sabe?- Penny fala sinceramente. Tinha se afeiçoado demais à mãe da ruiva, também, era difícil achar alguém que não gostasse dela.

- É mesmo, Cris, estava uma beleza. Nossa, acho até que quando chegar em casa terei de levantar uns pesinhos!! Hehe...

- Não, do jeito que você comeu, serão uns upesões/u mesmo, Den!- a cdf alfineta.

- Ah, não enche, ô cdf! Ninguém falou com você. Na realidade, acho que não vou fazer é nada! Eu sou gostoso por natureza, sacas? Não preciso ficar me matando como esses outros carinhas por aí. Então, acho que vou só ajeitar as minhas coisas mesmo! E, putz, vamos logo. Eu saí sem meu celular e minha mãe já deve estar dando um ataque de pelanca por eu não estar lá com ela. Vamos, Pen!

- É, vamos indo mesmo. Obrigada mais uma vez, Cris. E você, Dill, por favor, pense, ok? Se você realmente não for, então... nos vemos por aí. E se cuide... – ela dá um forte abraço na ruiva, que retribui com a mesma intensidade.

- Você também se cuide, loira. Vê se cuida desse loiro filósofo-incubado também, ok?

- Bem, ela com certeza vai cuidar, mas eu preferiria que fosse você, Dill. Então, vê se não se atrasa para o vôo amanhã, tá?

- Den, mas eu não...- ela ia começando com a ladainha.

- Não se atrasa, Dill! Nos vemos, ruiva. Beijos. – ele corta, olhando-a de maneira fria. Ela lhe lança um olhar enviesado. _"Só pode estar querendo uns chutes mesmo! Esse loiro play..."_

Eles se afastam, deixando mãe e filha a fechar o portão.

Demorou um pouco até que eles começassem a conversar de novo. Por incrível que pareça, foi Penny, com toda a sua dignidade britânica que acabou com o silêncio.

- Por que você disse aquilo para ela? Acha mesmo que ela irá?

- Eu não acho, só quero que ela vá. Dill é muito legal, esperta, durona. Ela com certeza iria nos ajudar a enfrentar as barras por lá. E é a filha do diretor. Pô, a gente ia, com toda a certeza do mundo, poder aproveitar mais com isso. Não acha?

- Não. As escolas da Grã-bretanha são muito diferentes das do Brasil, Denis. Não existe muito essa coisa de favoritismo, eu acho.

- Rum! Garoto, logo dá de ver que você não conhece mesmo o mundo. Por aqui quem se dá bem é quem tem influência. E nós iríamos ter toda a influência com ela do nosso lado. Então, para o nosso bem, reze para que ela vá.

Penélope fica um pouco quieta. Acabara de ser chamada de "ingênua", e dava toda a razão. _"Ele está certo. Deveríamos realmente torcer para que ela venha."_

- Bem, mas você me pareceu muito confiante. Isso porque percebeu algo, não é? Viu alguma coisa ou sinal que eu deixei passar? Algo em que agora está se apoiando para apostar tanto que ela vá?

Ele pensou um pouco. Analisou-a com os olhos claros, e por fim respondeu.

- Sim, realmente, vi. Eu a conheço um pouco melhor que você, sabe? E, pelo que vi, ela se interessou muito pela sua proposta de se "vingar" do pai. Afinal, aquilo não iria atrapalhá-la em nada, ao contrário, ela se divertiria pacas, e a Dill, bem, você já percebeu, para atazanar alguém só basta ser ela mesma. Não que ela seja um demônio, ao contrário, é um amor de pessoa. Mas quando quer encher alguém... hum! Sai de perto... a prova viva é a diretora Estefani. Aiaia... morro de rir só de lembrar!

Ele abaixa a cabeça e começa a rir baixinho. Seu rosto se contraía de prazer e no seu rosto transparecia uma felicidade de garoto. Penny não pôde deixar de se sentir atraída por aquela risada.

A caminhada de volta caiu novamente no silêncio. Apenas as buzinas de carros e o vento seco atrapalhavam a concentração dos jovens bruxos. Eles já estavam chegando perto do prédio de Den. Então, ele resolveu despedir-se.

- Bem, vou indo. Acho que você não quer que eu te acompanhe até em casa a pé, não é?

- Não, para mim basta de passeatas por hoje. Meus pés estão me matando, e... bem, preciso descansar para a viagem de amanhã. Será bem cansativa, não acha?

- Claro. Então, chame um táxi, ok? E te vejo amanhã.

- Claro...

Eles ficam momentaneamente sem ação. Então, Den, como um jovem cavalheiro de distante sangue inglês vai para a frente, insinuando que iria se despedir da garota com um beijo no rosto. Percebendo a ação dele, ela também se aproxima, mas com um pouco de receio. _"Não se afobe, não se afobe, se controle, Penélope!"_

O primeiro beijo na bochecha direita foi bem normal, mas, durante a virada de rosto para o outro lado do rosto da garota, os narizes deles se tocam, como que por um problema de percurso.

Eles se olham. A respiração ofegante, os narizes muito próximos, os lábios desejosos. Para Penny, o tempo parou com eles se olhando. Nem um nem outro conseguia sair da posição. Até que Denis não agüenta. Acaba com os olhares desejosos e beija-a.

O beijo não durou mais de 3 minutos. Depois de um certo tempo em que ambos pareciam estar em outro lugar que não fosse o meio de uma calçada movimentada, eles começam a despertar dos devaneios e se recobrem. Então se separam. Penny arfava. Den sorria docemente, mas o sorriso não chegava aos olhos, que estavam vazios.

Ela se vira para ir, mas ele a segura pelo antebraço.

- Penny...

- Penélope para você, aliás, Foster.

- Deixe de ser chata. Escute: foi culpa minha. Eu... sei que você não queria, mas...

- Não, eu queria, só que...

- Você queria?- a informação o deixou meio surpreso.

- Sim, mas... não queria que fosse bem assim.

- Claro, até porque somos...

- Amigos! Sim, e precisamos estar unidos. E a Dill e você...

- Não, loira. Eu não tenho mais nada com ela.

- Mas e aquele beijo?

- Não foi um beijo, foi um selinho, oras! Eu dou selinho em quase todas as minhas amigas. É uma coisa meio que normal para mim.

- Mas para mim não. Então, Den, me desculpe. Preciso ir. Até.

- Penny!

- É Penélope!- ela dá um último grito, mas não parou. Seguiu rumo ao ponto de táxi e rapidamente embarcou em um. Den se sentiu um pouco idiota, mas continuou a caminhada para casa tranqüilo. Afinal, precisaria ficar calmo e sem dores de cabeça para encarar a mãe.

Dill olhava para o teto do quarto. Enfim os garotos haviam ido embora! Ela já estava farta de ouvi-los dizer que ela estava com medo do que poderia encontrar. _"Ridículos! Eu?! Com medo? Imagina!!"_. Ela solta uma gargalhada de escárnio sozinha, e pega o iPod para tentar ouvir alguma coisa que fizesse com que ela esquecesse toda essa palhaçada. Afinal, havia desistido de ir, e se ficasse pensando no que iria ser sua vida se tivesse tomado a decisão contrária... _"Mas será que essa foi a decisão correta?"_

Não, ela não iria ficar se perturbando com isso, putz, não agora, que já era um pouco tarde demais. Pegou o iPod e colocou no ouvido.

**No sleep **(Sem descansar)

**No sleep until I'm done with finding the answer **(Sem descansar até eu conseguir achar a resposta)

**Won't stop **(Não vou parar)

**Won't stop before I find the cure for this cancer **(Não vou parar antes de achar a cura para este câncer)

**Sometimes I feel like going down, I'm so disconnected **(Ás vezes eu sinto um desânimo, estou tão desconectado)

**Somehow I know that I am haunted to be wanted **(De algum jeito eu sei que eu estou sendo perseguido por ser procurado)

**I've been watching, I've been waiting **(Estive observando, estive esperando)

**In the shadows for my time **(Nas sombras pela minha vez)

**I've been searching, I've been living **(Estive procurando, estive vivendo)

**For tomorrows all my life **(Pelo amanhã, toda a minha vida)

**In the shadows... **(Nas sombras...)  
**In the shadows... **(Nas sombras...)

**They say that I must learn to kill before I can feel safe **(Eles dizem que eu preciso aprender a matar antes de me sentir seguro)

**But I, I'd rather kill myself than turn into their slave **(Mas eu, eu prefiro matar a mim mesmo do que me tornar um escravo deles)

**Sometimes I feel that I should go and play with the thunder **(Ás vezes eu sinto que eu posso ir e brincar com o trovão)

**Somehow I just don't wanna stay and wait for a wonder **(De algum jeito eu não quero ficar e esperar por um milagre)

**I've been watching, I've been waiting **(Estive observando, estive esperando)

**In the shadows for my time **(Nas sombras pela minha vez)

**I've been searching, I've been living **(Estive procurando, estive vivendo)

**For tomorrows all my life **(Pelo amanhã, toda a minha vida)

**Lately, I've been walking, walking in circles **(Ultimamente, eu tenho andado, andado em círculos)

**Watching, waiting for something **(Observando, esperando por algo)

**Feel me, touch me, heal me **(Me sinta, me toque, me cure)

**Come take me higher **(Venha me deixar melhor)

**I've been watching, I've been waiting **(Estive observando, estive esperando)

**In the shadows for my time **(Nas sombras pela minha vez)

**I've been searching, I've been living **(Estive procurando, estive vivendo)

**For tomorrows all my life **(Pelo amanhã, toda a minha vida)

**I've been watching, I've been waiting **(Estive observando, estive esperando)

**I've been searching, I've been living **(Estive procurando, estive vivendo)

**For tomorrow's **(Pelo amanhã)

**In the shadows... **(Nas sombras...)

**In the shadows... **(Nas sombras...)

Ela retirou os fones do ouvido com cuidado. Começou a refletir cuidadosamente. Havia sido burra, pior, havia sido totalmente negligente. Quantos natais e anivérsarios ela havia gastado, pedindo de coração para poder rever o homem que sempre povoava seus sonhos? Quantas vezes ela se viu devaneando à noite sobre como seria a pessoa que lhe dera de herança aqueles tremendos olhos negros? Como seria encarar aqueles olhos? O que será que ele diria para fazê-la entender!? Mas não, ao invés de aproveitar agora a oportunidade que lhes deram, ela estava lá, sozinha, deitada, ainda segura. Sim, com certeza, segura, no colo da sua querida mãe. Mas, o mundo estava lá fora, com todos os perigos e aventuras reservados aos seus novos amigos. E seu pai esperava por eles. Era triste.

Passara tanto tempo escondida de si mesma, "nas sombras", esperando, vivendo e aprendendo, para algum dia poder encontrar ele e poder fazê-lo perceber que havia sido um erro ter deixado ela e sua mãe, e agora... ela simplesmente deixara a oportunidade que tanto sonhara ir embora... era incrível...

Não soube dizer por quanto tempo ficou se martirizando e pensando se aquela seria a melhor escolha. Pensou nos argumentos de Penny e Den, e percebeu, com uma fisgada de raiva, que eles estavam certos. Ela estava com medo.

E agora? _"Agora? Não está claro sua tonta? Você deve se levantar, ir atrás do cara e dizer como ele foi um idiota! É simples! Mas, eu já disse que não vou! Não, isso não é desculpa! Quando Dill quer uma coisa, ela consegue! É simples!"_

Ela não pensa mais em nada. A única coisa que sai da sua boca é uma palavra.

- Mããããe!!!

****

Eram quatro da manhã, mas nem parecia. Mais um dia se iniciava na movimentada São Paulo. Den e Penny estavam sentados um perto do outro, de malas a um lado, em um dos aeroportos mais freqüentados do Brasil, o de Osasco. Os pais de ambos estavam conversando animadamente, frente à perspectiva de ver os filhos daqui a pouco voltando fazendo magias, aparatando, falando fórmulas mágicas. Os Foster e Rogério Cavalcante comparavam as árvores genealógicas. Pen estava sentada a um canto, soprando o cabelo impaciente, olhando toda hora para o portão de entrada. Estava bem básica: de calças azuis, blusa de mangas longas de lã, botas estilo cowboy de couro marrom e um cinto e bolsa de mão que combinavam com as botas. Ainda tinha a jaqueta que ela segurava sem jeito com as mãos.

Den estava a seu lado. Pen achava inacreditável o fato dele parecer tão calmo. _"Oclumentes!"_ Seus olhos azuis não paravam de olhar a revista de fofocas que ele mantinha à frente. A blusa da puma de manga longa estava arregaçada nos braços e o jeans se arrastava no chão, sendo pisado pelos Adidas escuros que ele usava. Os dois ainda não haviam se falado muito desde que chegaram, pois Pen ainda estava um pouco envergonhada, e os pais não ajudavam muito. Vendo que pareciam um pouco ansiosos de uma maneira estranha, Ann, mãe de Penny resolveu ajudar.

- Queridos! Vamos, se animem! Vocês irão se divertir demais esse ano!

- É, filho! Vamos, que cara é essa?

- Nada, pai, é só que... bem... a Dill...

- Ah! O que houve com ela, anjinho?! Por que ela não está aqui?

- Achamos que ela não vem, senhorita Cavalcante.

- É...

- Mas, por que?

- Bem, digamos que, por motivos pessoais...

Os adultos não se mostraram muito surpresos, afinal haviam sabido da famosa filha de Snape. Mas não gostaram muito de saber que ela havia abdicado do direito de ir só por causa de um rancor guardado pelo pai...

Eles não tiveram mais tempo de reclamar da recusa de Dill. Assim que iam começar a falar novamente ouviu-se uma voz no alto-falante, totalmente amável, doce e monótona.

- Passageiros com destino a Londres, no vôo 32151, por favor, comparecer ao portão de embarque internacional. Temporary for London, in flight 32151, please, to appear to the gate of international embarkment. Passeggeri per Londra, durante il volo 32151, per favore, comparire al cancello del embarkment internazionale. Passagers à destination de Londres, dans le vol 32151, s'il vous plaît, comparaître à la barrière d'embarquement international. Pasajeros para Londres, en vuelo 32151, por favor, aparecer a la puerta del embarkment internacional.

Na mesma hora, como se tivesse se materializado, Tonks aparece na frente do grupo. Os adultos saltam na frente e lhe cumprimentam longamente, cheios de papo e saudades da velha nação e dos amigos, mas sabiam perfeitamente que não havia mais tempo de matar as saudades da comunidade bruxa.

- Vamos, pessoal, não posso me demorar! A chamada para o portão de embarque já foi feita! Precisamos ir. Como estão, Penélope? Denis?

- Bem...- eles respondem com sorrisos forçados.

- Mas... cadê a Dillyan?

- Achamos que ela não vem, Tonks...

- Ah, que pena! Snape não vai gostar nada, mas não podemos forçá-la. Afinal, já estamos lhe dando uma chance única, ela já é só metade bruxa e ainda fica fazendo doce... – ela faz uma cara de insastifeita.

- E o que vai acontecer com ela? Eu digo, com os poderes?

- Como ela não irá desenvolvê-los, eles irão desaparecer, se perder. Sabem como é, tudo que se deixa de exercitar, um dia voccê esquece como se faz e perde a habilidade. Assim também é com a magia. Mas não é hora de discutirmos isso, vamos! Temos de ir!

Os dois resolvem não esperar mais. Já estava claro: Dill não apareceria, e era uma pena... se despediram dos pais com longos e fortes abraços, além de muitos conselhos e beijos. Depois de desprenderem Denis dos braços altamente fortes da mãe perua, ele despacharam as malas altamente desanimados e foram para a fila de checagem dos documentos. Depois de tudo isso, se dirigiram para a fila de embarque.

Ela estava um pouco vazia demais, até porque setembro não é o mês de alta das viagens. Eles ficaram mais ou menos no meio e começaram a esperar. Penny se vira para Den.

- "Ela irá aparecer, com certeza!" É dez, você como vidente é um ótimo oclumente, Denis.

- Oras, não reclame comigo. A louca aqui é ela. Para começar, ela nem devia ter inventado essa palhaçada de não vir. Só podia ser a Dill mesmo. Ir contra tudo e todos. - ele faz uma cara de decepcionado. Seus olhos estavam tristes. Não era uma cena muito legal.

A fila começou a andar. Tonks permanecia na frente analisando tudo. Aparentemente aquilo tudo era normal para ela, mas se você realmente prestasse atenção perceberia que ela estava encantada com o painel que mostrava os horários dos vôos.

Estavam quase chegando... Uma zoada uniforme de pessoas andando e de motor de avião começava a ser percebida por eles em meio à passagem além... De repente um grito, de uma voz muito bem conhecida.

- Ei, seus loucos! Parem esse avião!

Uma cabeleira ruiva começava a se destacar da multidão. Do portão dava de se ver uma morena de mechas claras conversando animadamente e às lágrimas com dois casais. Até Cristina havia vindo ver a filha ir. Dill chegou derrapando e segurando uma pequena mala de mão de couro e estava toda desarrumada, mas não deixava de ser bonita. O casaco preto que usava estava arregaçado nas mangas, como o de Den, a calça, também preta, entrava dentro dos All star's usados por ela e totalmente desgastados, o que lhe dava um ar de roqueira extrema. A maquiagem dos olhos estava de acordo com a roupa. O olhar era de pura alegria e êxtase. Parecia que havia ensaiado a entrada, pois agora quase todo o aeroporto estava olhando na direção da ruiva espalhafatosa.

- Dill! - Den se adiantou e lhe deu um abraço forte. Penny já estava a beira das lágrimas também, e abraçou os dois junto. Era uma cena bem engraçada. As pessoas olhavam como se fosse uma cena de cinema, e isso até animava a eles, que estavam rindo. De repente a fila de embarque ficou pequena demais para a felicidade dos jovens. Eles se separaram, com as lágrimas correndo soltas, mas não sabiam se era de emoção, surpresa ou de alegria.

- A gente pensava que você não iria mais vir, Dill... Por que nos deixou esperando, droga?- desabafa a inglesinha, aos prantos.

- Desculpe, loira! Mas demorou um certo tempo para a minha ficha cair. Vocês, no fim, estavam certos, e eu errada. Me perdoam?

- Claro, agora nada disso importa! Você vai com a gente, né?

- Claro, Den! Sabe, eu pensei e pensei, e percebi que adiando essa viagem, só adiaria a minha vida. Enquanto esse encontro não ocorresse, eu iria sempre viver perdida, à espera de alguma cosia, mas ela não viria mais. Então é melhor eu ir, né?

- Claro!

- Hum... garotos, eu sei que vocês estão felizes por verem a Dillyan, e tal, mas... precisamos ir agora. Que bom que você vem conosco, querida. Vamos! Você já despachou as suas malas?

- Com certeza, tia!! - ela responde com animação.

- Certo... - ela fica meio confusa por ter sido chamada de "tia", mas se recupera logo.-...então, vamos, garotos! A primeira sala nos espera!

- Hum... Senhorita Tonks, acho que você quer dizer a primeira "classe"!

- É isso aí! Vamos!!

Dill dá uma última olhada para trás e vê a mãe se chorando silenciosamente, não de tristeza, ela sabia, mas por outro motivo, talvez apenas por saudade adiantada, dá um leve tchau com a mão e se sente puxada por Tonks, que puxa os três para dentro da passarela que levava ao avião. Estavam muito felizes, e foram sem dizer nenhuma palavra até chegarem aos seus lugares na primeira classe do avião e se deixarem sentar. Finalmente estavam embarcando.

_"isso aí! Aqui estou eu... que a aventura comece!"_

* * *

cap. 4 postado, mas kd as reviews? To triste!!!!

Bom... eu sei q demorei mas do q deveria neste capítulo... mas axo q tah valendo, neh?

bjão a todos!!!

P.S.: O próximo cap. tah saindo. e vai ter 3 partes!!!! a 1ª parte sai depois de amanhã. até lá!!


	6. Chegada à Inglaterra Part1

**Fic de** _Raharmstrong e Taty Evans_

**Tema:** _comédia, aventura, romance_

**Censura:** _livre_

**Shippers principais:**

_Dillyan Andrade/ Gregory Malfoy_

_Penélope Foster/ Jack Potter_

_Dennis Cavalcante/ Mellany Weasley_

* * *

**Cap. 5 Chegada à Inglaterra**

Dill estava com as mãos apoiadas na cabeça. Ela não queria ouvir os barulhos de aço que estava vindo do lado de fora do avião. Até que ela sente alguém puxar suas mãos do lugar.

- Dill, você já pode tirar as mãos dos ouvidos. Nós já decolamos! - era Penny. Ela a olhava de maneira gentil e maternal, como se entendesse perfeitamente aquele medo da garota de estar voando...

- Ah! Que bom! Ufa...

- Ih! Tava com medo, era? - Den pergunta zombando. Dill dá uma olhada para ele. Estava cedo demais para arranjarem confusão. E estavam perto demais.

A primeira classe dos novos aviões daquela frota era feitos especificamente para empresários. O lugar onde eles estavam era composto por seis lugares, sendo que três ficavam de frente para as outras três, e no meio das cadeiras havia uma espécie de mesa que poderia ser retirada. Dill, Den e Penny estavam sentados lado a lado, nessa seqüência, e Tonks estava sentada de frente para eles ocupando uma única cadeira, a do meio. Dill continuava a encarar o loiro enquanto Penny só observava. Ela não queria ver a resposta...

- Escuta, loiro chato... Ainda são 04h30min da manhã... e eu não estou nem um pouco a fim de discutir com você... Então se aquieta, ok?

Ela se vira e tenta prestar atenção na janela ao lado de Penny. A loira dá um suspiro.

Tonks, que assistia a tudo sem fazer comentários, achou no mínimo interessante. _"Brasileiros! São tão engraçados!"._ Ela então se ajeitou no seu banco e olhou fixamente para os três, fazendo um barulhinho com a garganta que a fez se lembrar de Dolores Umbridge. Ela deu um sorriso ao pensar nisso e os garotos se viraram para ela.

- Então, garotos... Que bom que vieram. Realmente vocês não irão se arrepender, sabem? Hogwarts é um local realmente mágico...

- Bem, se não fosse, com um monte de bruxos dentro, eu iria sair desse avião agora... - Dill fala irônica.

- É, realmente... Por que você não queria vir, Dillyan?

- Ah, eu, bem... Eu estava com dúvidas... Se isso seria realmente preciso, no fim resolvi vir... Sabe como é, não sou de fugir de uma aventura.

- Claro, claro... E como foi receber a notícia, para vocês? Ficaram muito espantados?

Os garotos se olharam. Falar entre eles era uma coisa, agora contar suas experiências nada normais de como haviam descoberto que eram bruxos para uma bruxa que nunca haviam visto na vida, era outra totalmente diferente... Den olhou de maneira fria e começou a falar francamente.

- Bem, a experiência foi meio traumatizante, mas... No fim aceitei na boa... Explicou muita coisa estranha que meu pai fazia...

Penny não acreditou no extraordinário resumo que Den fez, e começou a falar seguindo o estilo do loiro.

-É... Eu já sabia, como a senhora pôde perceber na escola, e chegando em casa só avisei aos meus pais e saí com eles para comprar mais roupas para a viagem. Soube que esse ano terá um dos invernos mais rigorosos dos últimos vinte anos...

- Bem, é, os trouxas falaram alguma cosia assim, não? Ouvi falar... E você, Dill?

- Eu... eu... bem... a minha mãe teve que se dobrar para me explicar, e no final acho que não aceitei tudo muito bem, mas, por enquanto, estou bem... - ela termina a explicação sem muito sentido e olha para a inglesa com um pouco de incerteza se ela iria aceitar aquela explicação de meia tigela. No fim parece que ela resolveu não fazer mais perguntas.

- Hum, interessante... Então, vamos aos negócios, sim? Como vocês já devem ter percebido, vocês entrarão na escola um pouco atrasados em relação aos demais, isso porque não tiveram nenhuma educação bruxa ao longo desses anos. Para diminuir essa diferença vocês terão de estudar redobrado para conseguir acompanhá-los, certo? E farão um curso intensivo com todas os assuntos que deveriam ter visto nesses últimos cinco anos. Sabem o que isso significa?

- Que teremos mais trabalho do que todos os outros? - Den responde indeciso.

- De certa maneira sim, porém o mais importante é que terão que se esforçar para poderem logo chegar ao nível esperado do 6° ano. Quando chegarmos vocês irão conversar com o diretor Snape e ele lhes dará os horários das aulas. Geralmente os "novos bruxos" estudam de manhã os assuntos decorrentes dos anos que perderam e à tarde as novas matérias junto com os outros colegas.

Eles balançaram a cabeça para indicar que estavam entendendo. Penny estava realmente muito ansiosa, já que parecia tentar absorver tudo que Tonks falava. Ela recomeçou a falar tocando em outro ponto que poderia levar a problemas para os novatos.

- Também há o problema da língua para vocês. A língua predominante em Hogwarts é o inglês, todos os professores a falam e se comunicam com ela. Mas, antes de conhecermos vocês, nós meio que vimos os históricos de vocês em línguas estrangeiras, e observamos que vocês certamente não terão problemas quanto a isso. Penélope tem pais ingleses. Denis já fez diversas viagens internacionais, e Dillyan tem um bom conhecimento técnico, então acho que não será preciso a vocês isso... - e ela mostra um pequeno frasco de dentro da capa.

Ele estava cheio de uma mistura vermelha, que mudava levemente de cor ao refletir o brilho do sol que já nascia. Dillyan ficou fascinada.

- O quê é isso?

- É uma poção, Dillyan. A poção das línguas. Foi seu pai que a que inventou.

A ruiva faz uma careta discreta, mas a simples informação de que seu pai inventou aquele líquido estranho não foi o suficiente para impedi-la de querer prová-la. Aparentemente Den também gostou muito da cor da mistura, só Penny não mostrava um interesse nela. Dill queria prová-la, ela tinha que provar, a mistura era tão... _"Parecida com Campari! Há ha ha... eu quero!",_ ela pensa divertida...

- Espere, Tonks, mas, sabe, meu inglês não é lá essas coisas. No meu curso de inglês eu ainda não passei do intermediário. E eu sei um pouco por causa das músicas, saca? Então, posso tomar a poção? Só por precaução? Posso?

- Idem, Tonks! Eu fui ao exterior há muito tempo, e meus pais que falavam e eu ficava quieto, então eu também quero tomar...

Ela olha eles, tentando entender o por quê daquele interesse na poção. Como ela não encontrou um argumento que os impedisse de não tomar a poção acabou cedendo, e eles repartiram o líquido vermelho, tomando cada um, um gole. Segundo a inglesa, aquilo seria o suficiente para que o inglês deles não falhasse.

- Escute, senhorita Tonks...

- Eu já disse, Penélope, pode me chamar só de Tonks. É bem melhor.

- Não liga, não, tia. A Penny é assim mesmo: por mais que você peça, ela nunca vai conseguir te chamar só de tonks. É sério...

- Ah, não enche, Den! Tonks, como é que funciona essa poção?

- Boa pergunta, Penélope. Bem, a poção vai fazer com que o Denis e a Dill consigam se comunicar normalmente com qualquer pessoa que fale inglês, mas eles continuarão a falar em português, quando assim desejarem. Eu, por exemplo, também a tomei. Mas tomei uma dose mais branda, cujo o tempo de duração não passa de 72 horas. Então, calculo que, quando chegarmos à Inglaterra, o efeito passará e eu só falarei inglês novamente.

-Fala sério, que barato! E tem gosto de cereja! Há há ha... - Dill dá uma risadinha. Tonks a olha com uma cara estranha, como se não entendesse a piada, e Den e Penny abaixam a cabeça rindo da inglesa.

O resto da viagem ocorreu bem. Eles seguiram conversando e rindo das piadas de Den e Dill, que Tonks nunca entendia e sempre dava um sorriso amarelo. Chegaram a Londres em menos de 4 horas: as viagens estavam cada vez mais rápidas. Dill, que nuca tinha visto uma cidade de cima ficou encantada: Londres estava numa das suas melhores épocas. Só o céu não parecia querer estar de acordo com a cidade: estava todo cinza, e com pequenas nuvens pairando, dando sinal de chuva.

Eles desembarcaram do avião e seguiram para a entrada do aeroporto. O local estava totalmente cheio de gente, todos, em sua grande maioria, trouxas, era o que se presumia: empresários, faxineiros, aeromoças, garçonetes, vendedores... Todos trabalhando a mais de 5 horas. Eles passaram pela multidão de trouxas, ocupados com suas vidas, e pegaram as malas, que eram muitas: para a grande surpresa de todos, Dill havia trazido um violão e uma guitarra.

- Dill! Para quê você trouxe esses instrumentos?

- Oras, dá licença, loira! Eu sou uma artista. Antes mesmo de ser uma... - e aqui ela abaixa a voz até um sussurro - ...bruxa... -então eleva novamente a voz. -...eu sou uma artista totalmente viciada em música. E não é só porque vou para um internato, quer dizer que eu vá mudar. Pelo o que eu saiba, a Tonks não falou que levar instrumentos era proibido, não é Tonks?

- Bem, realmente, não tem nenhuma clausula que proíba isso, explicitamente, então não vejo problemas... - ela fala pegando sua pequena bagagem.

A ruiva olha para a loira. Penny estava nitidamente irritada, e Dill lhe dá língua e sai caminhando com as malas e os instrumentos pendurados nos braços. Den ia um pouco mais atrás com Tonks, perguntando a ela o que iriam fazer agora.

- Agora nós iremos ao Caldeirão Furado. Vocês ainda precisam comprar seus materiais e suas fardas, então, de lá poderão ir ao Beco diagonal. Nós iremos de carro. Lá está o Dodi. Ei, Dodi!

Ela chama um homem baixinho e atarracado, que estava encostado em um carro de marca de madame. Ele acena e eles vão em direção a ele, que estava no outro lado da rua.

- Quero que vocês conheçam o Dodi, crianças. Ele é um motorista especial do Ministério. Ele nos levará para o Caldeirão Furado.

- Oi, Dodi? Como vai?

- Olá senhor Dodi.

- Iai?

- Olá, garotos! Bom vê-los.

Eles entram um a um no carro, e percebem com certa curiosidade que ele era bem maior do que os modelos normais, mas não se propuseram a perguntar. Tonks se sentou ao lado de Dodi, que já começara a ligar o carro. Eles partiram em direção ao centro da cidade.

Ficaram fascinados com as imagens da cidade que passavam pelo vidro do carro carro. Eles viam pessoas, lojas, carros, bibelôs, comidas, tudo que se pudesse imaginar. Era um outro tipo de ritmo de vida: todos estavam ocupados fazendo alguma coisa, não havia uma pessoa parada. Dill ficou mais animada ainda quando passaram na frente de uma enorme loja de instrumentos musicais.

- Ei, nós podemos parar logo? Eu quero ver logo as lojas! - ela fala animada.

- Não, Dillyan, nós não iremos fazer compras aqui, e sim no Beco Diagonal, um lugar típico de bruxos. Mas, não se desanime, querida... - ela fala ao ver a carinha de triste que Dill faz - ...por lá também tem lojas desse tipo.

- Ah, tadinha da Dill. Agora ela vai chorar... - Den faz biquinho. Só não leva um tapa na cabeça loira de Dill porque ele se esconde atrás de Penny.

- Espera um pouco, Tonks, quer dizer que eu tenho a oportunidade de vir a Londres, mas não vou poder aproveitar o que tem na cidade?

- Bem, o bom seria se vocês só ficassem na parte bruxa da cidade acompanhados do professor Potter.

-Professor Potter? **O **Potter? - Penny pergunta com certa ênfase. Dava de se perceber à quilômetros o interesse e a descrença.

- Sim, o Potter. Vejo que você o conhece.

- Quem não conhece Harry Potter? Ah, mas ele não era auror?

- Ele ainda é auror, mas está lecionando agora também. Era uma espécie de sonho dele, voltar à Hogwarts. E agora, com esses tempos de paz, ele pôde realizá-lo. Claro que no começo Snape não quis atendê-lo, mas com um pouco de briga e paciência ele conseguiu. - ela termina dando um breve sorriso. Penny prestava total atenção nela, e a cada palavra sorria ainda mais. Ela não podia acreditar que ia conhecer os dois: Severo e Harry. Já Den e Dill permaneciam calados sem entender nada, até que Den fala.

- Cahan... sim, alguém pode explicar o que esse cara é? Um outdoor? O que é isso?

- Não é _outdoor,_ não tem nada a ver isso!_ É auror_, Den! E esse termo é usado para bruxos que tem como profissão perseguir bruxos das trevas.

- Nossa! Caraca, bruxos das trevas? E isso existe?

- Não mais, graças ao Harry e ao Snape.- Tonks fala.

- Hããn? Como assim? Eles dois? Como eles fizeram isso? - era a vez de Dill parecer muito surpresa.

- Essa Dill, é uma longa história, que talvez seja melhor você ouvir do seu pai - a inglesa se vira para frente e acaba de maneira misteriosa a conversa. O resto do breve passeio pela Londres trouxa se passou em um silêncio muito sério. Dillyan estava começando a perceber que as coisas ao redor do sumiço do seu pai eram mais obscuras do que imaginava. _"Ele brigou com bruxos das trevas? Que é isso!"_. Já Den estava mais preocupado com a atitude da loira ao seu lado. Toda a vez que ele tentava chegar um pouco mais perto dela, a garota se afastava mais. Estava na cara que ela ainda estava ressentida pelo beijo do dia anterior. _"Mas, por quê? Acho que vou pedir ajuda à Dill..._

Então, de repente, eles entraram em uma parte da cidade que não se parecia mais com a estonteante Londres. Essa nova parte da cidade era mal cuidada e cheia de casarões velhos e fedidos. Do mesmo jeito que chegaram lá, pararam, e Tonks desceu.

- Vamos, garotos.

- Tia Tonks, tem certeza de que é aqui?

- Claro, Dill! Não se preocupe! Confiem em mim, venham! Este é o Caldeirão Furado! Entrem, vamos!!

Os garotos olham o local imundo que ela apontava. Era um casebre, que pelo movimento e pelos sons que se ouvia do lado de fora, parecia ter se transformado em um bar muito vagabundo, para não dizer pior. Eles se entreolharam, uma daquelas olhadas que eles deram no avião, quando foram interrogados por Tonks, então entraram juntos. O que viram os fez quase cair para trás.

O bar não era velho por dentro. Ao contrário! Era novo e amplo, seu ar cheirava a uma bebida desconhecida, mas, ao mesmo tempo que era limpo e confortável, tinha um ar de medieval e antigo, tanto que era iluminado por velas, e havia um enorme candelabro no alto do teto.

- Caraca! O lugar aqui é dos meus! - Den exclama.

- Eu já imaginava isso...

- Ah, não diga, dona Sabichona! Pois, para mim, você estava tremendo de nojo que nem nós agora a pouco. - Den dá uma olhada de esguelha para a loira, que não se deixa irritar tão fácil como Dill.

- Sua impressão. - ela devolve o olhar frio e se dirige ao centro do bar, onde havia algumas mesas. Ela se senta como uma inglesinha educada e espera Tonks, olhando interessada para a decoração do local.

- Ui! Parece que alguém aqui pisou na bola...

-Não é nada disso que você tá pensando, Dill... - Den começa.

- Eu não estou pensando nada, loiro.

- Ótimo, porque o que você ia pensar era exatamente o que era que eu não queria que você pensasse...

- O quê? - a ruiva não entende o que ele fala. Aliás, quem entendeu?

- Nada. Eu só preciso de um conselho, é sobre a Penny, mas não agora, ok?

- Tá bom!

Eles se dirigem à mesma mesinha em que Pen estava sentada, mas foram impedidos de chegar lá por um certo homem, que se levantou de uma mesa lateral a que eles estavam indo, impedindo a sua passagem. Eles levantaram a cabeça para encarar o dito-cujo. Mas, Dill ficou sem palavras e Den só conseguiu olhar nos olhos verdes dele.

-Olá, vocês devem ser os novatos. - a voz dele era grossa, cansada e doce. Uma voz de alguém que parecia ter vivido muito em pouco tempo, e era carregado de sotaque inglês.

* * *

Primeira parte com cap. 5 postada, mas kd os reviews? 

to fikando triste... powxaa!!!

assim eu num tenho nem ânimo de postar...

to esperando pelos próximo s reviews, ok?

bjoks!


End file.
